


Angel Escort, avagy elkísérlek egy életen át...

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cop!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Escort!Cas, Happy Ending, M/M, Pici Sabriel - Freeform a végén, Részletes erotikus leírások, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Utalás nemi erőszakra, enyhe NSFW art, majdnem hard szex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel egy escort ügynökségnél dolgozik, majd egy ügy kapcsán összetalálkozik a lenyűgözően jóképű Dean Winchester nyomozóval, akivel szinte azonnal egymásba habarodnak. S bár Cas néha bajba kerül, Dean mindig ott van, hogy megmentse...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>munka cím:  Gay Escort!Cas - Cop!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Az Angel Escort ügynökség nem volt a leghíresebb, vagy a legnagyobb, de megtudtak élni a hasonló szolgáltatást nyújtó cégek közt.  
Gyorsak voltak, pontosak és diszkrétek - ami a szakmájukban elengedhetetlen - valamint nemcsak callgirl-ökkel rendelkeztek, hanem callboy-okkal is. 

Ha egy híres üzletembernek - üzletasszonynak hirtelen kellett egy csinos lány, netalán fiú, aki elkíséri őt valami rendezvényre, eseményre, akkor ha az Angel Escortot választották: nem csalódtak. A lányok szépnek, csinosnak, a fiúk jóképűnek, elegánsnak, valamint megfelelően műveltnek bizonyultak.

Az ügynökség több limuzinnal rendelkezett, ezek közt három volt, amelyik csak gay ügyfeleket szolgált ki, illetve ha csak és kizárólag kíséret volt a megbízás, akkor vállaltak női ügyfeleket is.

A luxus limuzinok minden elképzelhető kényelemmel rendelkeztek: bárpult, mini hűtőszekrény, elképesztően puha bőrrel bevont ülések, természetesen légkondi, s amit csak el lehet képzelni. Amit viszont nem vertek nagydobra - a biztonság érdekében - rejtett kamerák is voltak. Attól, hogy valaki gazdag, még nem biztosíték arra, hogy egy született gentleman.

Minden kocsiban volt egy bankkártya automatához hasonló gépezet, ha készpénzzel, vagy kártyával fizettek - magától értetődően előre - akkor ebbe a gépezetbe kellett a pénzt, vagy a kártyát betolni. Így a kocsikban nem volt készpénz.

Csak telefonon hívhatták őket, s amíg a fontos ember egyik tárgyalásáról a másikra sietett, s közben kikapcsolódásra volt szüksége, akkor az Angel Escort ezt megadta neki. 

A fiúk egy jó környéken bérelt egybenyitható iker apartmannal rendelkeztek, ahol pihenhettek, alhattak, tisztálkodhattak, ehettek. Mindkét apartman rendelkezett wc-vel, fürdővel, konyhával. A konyha felszerelve minden háztartási eszközzel, a mikrohullámú sütőtől a kávégépig, a hűtő állandóan feltöltve. A takarítással, és a mosással külön személyzet foglalkozott. Általában forgó rendszerben dolgoztak leginkább nyolc óránként váltva egymást. 

Gabriel Divine-nak, a tulajdonosnak fontos, hogy a munkatársai jól érezzék magukat, ezért néha tartottak szünnapokat, ilyenkor elmentek vásárolni, - ruhákat, cipőket, kiegészítőket, illetve ami kell - vagy éppen valamelyikük szülinapját ünnepelték. Gabe mindenre gondolva időszakonként teljes orvosi szűréseket, vizsgálatokat is szervezett számukra. 

Tényleg úgy éltek együtt, mint valami nagy család, és az egész rendszer olajozottan működött... de mint tudjuk ilyen esetben olykor akadhat egy kis csavar, ami elszabadulva szétkúrhat mindent.  
***


	2. Az escort szolgálat működése

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az escortos fiúk egy kissé zűrös napja, amit sikerül a végére kijavítani, s ebben jelentős szerepet játszik Cas csodatévő "mágiája". :)

Ez a nap is olyannak indult, mint a többi. Megszokott párokban dolgoztak, Cole Gadréellel, Samandriel Michaellel, Castiel pedig Bennyvel.  
Az előbbiek voltak a callboyok, az utóbbiak a sofőr-testőrök. 08 - 16-ig Cole és Gade dolgozott, 16 - 24-ig Sammy és Mich volt beosztva, maradt a 24 - 08 órás időszak Casre és Bennyre.

Minden műszakban létezett az egy órás - úgy nevezett - ölelkezési idő, ami azt jelentette, hogy bár a műszak megkezdődött, de az egyikük már nem, a másikuk még nem dolgozott. Ettől csak akkor tértek el, ha bejegyzett ügyfelük volt épp arra az időre.   
Sammy és Mich épp most értek haza, Cas Bennyvel pedig készülődött a munkába.

Cas szeretett gondoskodni a többiekről úgy, hogy a két betérőt, már friss szendvics és saláta várta, - mert Cas szerint ilyen későn más étel már megfekszi az ember gyomrát - kávéval, vagy teával. 

Mich rögtön kibújt az öltönyéből, alsónadrágban az egyik székre vetette magát, és enni kezdte a szendvicseket, mint aki napok óta nem evett. Cole szó nélkül a háta mögé állt, és a vállizmait kedte gyúrni. Érezte a sok feszültséget okozó izomcsomót az ujjai alatt.

\- Milyen napotok volt? A vállaid állapotából ítélve nem lehetett nyugodt...  
Sammy csak kibújt a kabátjából, alatta az alsón kívül nem is volt más semmi. Fáradtan leheveredett.   
\- Jézus, Sammy! Olyan vagy, mint a mosott szar...   
Samandriel fáradtan suttogott.  
\- Így van Benny, nem kell finomkodnod.

Cas felsegítette Sammyt, majd halkan a fülébe súgta, hogy kész számára a relax fürdő, és legalább rostos gyümölcslevet igyon, mert elfogy, mint egy gyertyaszál. Miután kimentek fürdőbe, Mich válaszolt teleszájjal:

\- Az utóbbi másfél óránk maga volt a pokol. A legutolsó ügyfelünk, csaknem fél órán át nyüstölte Sammyt, és még úgy is elégedetlenkedett, végül fenyegetőzött, hogy adjuk vissza a pénzét. Ki kellett hívnom a zsarukat, és persze ezzel is elment egy csomó idő. Majdnem leütöttem azt a hülye faszt.

\- Telehold van, mit vártatok? - fűzte közbe Gade - Az őrültek, és a lunatikusok éjszakája. Több a bűntény, a baleset, a sebek nehezebben gyógyulnak, és az arra érzékenyek megkergülnek.  
Mich ingerlékenyen válaszolt:

\- Leszarom épp milyen a holdállás, akinek nem áll fel, mert egyéni problémái vannak, az ne máson akarja ezt leverni. Csak kerüljön még egyszer a kezem közé...

\- ...És akkor sem fogsz csinálni semmit. - fejezte be a mondatot Gabe aki épp most lépett be az ajtón, de Mich zsörtölődését tisztán hallotta. - Helló, fiúk!   
\- Helló, főnök! - felelték kórusban.  
\- El kell simítanom ezt az ügyet, de még nem tudom hogyan, az ügyfél lehet, hogy tapló módon viselkedett, de ismerem annyira, hogy tudjam: nem ez a jellemző rá. 

\- Én vállalom. - szólalt meg Cas, aki most ért vissza a fürdőszobából. - Ismerek egy hatásos módszert, ami beválhat.   
\- Ó, ha ezt megteszed, Cassy, akkor ma már nem is kell menned sehova.   
\- Hívd fel, mondd meg, hogy sajnáljuk, ami történt, de tudnánk rajta segíteni, ha ide jön. Beszéld meg a részleteket Gabe, és vedd rá, hogy ide jöjjön, vagy valahova a közelbe, ahol biztonságos. 

\- Jól van Cassy, itt nem messze tőlünk van is egy pici bérelt garzonunk, az épp jó lesz, de Gadréel veled megy, ehhez ragaszkodom. Már elmúlt éjfél, de ha nem is venné fel, hagyok üzenetet.  
Azzal kiment lebonyolítani a hívást.

Samandriel nagyon kimerült volt, a fürdője után - egyben megfogadva Cas tanácsát - ivott egy kisebb, egész üveg rostos gyümölcslevet, megmosta a fogát, és elment aludni. Michben még dolgozott az ideg, ezért az alagsori edzőterem felé vette az irányt. Cole fülhallgatóval a fején olvasott, míg Benny és Gade halkra állítva a TV-t, épp egy krimit nézett. Cas egyszerűen csak meditált az egyik kényelmes fotelban, felhúzott lábakkal ülve.

Ekkor jött vissza izgatottan Gabe. Elmondta, hogy az ügyfelük még nem aludt, mert egyszerűen nem tud, és szívesen eljön abba a bizonyos garzonba, és azt sem bánja, ha Cas testőrrel érkezik, csak szabaduljon meg ettől az állapottól. Fél óra múlva ide is ér. 

***

Cas és Gade belépett az otthonos kis garzonba, az üzletember már ott várt rájuk, mivel Gabe elmondta telefonon, hogy mi a zár kombinációs kódja. 

A szokásos üdvözlések után Gadréel letelepedett a közelükben, ha Mich ennyire kiborult ettől az embertől, akkor nem árt óvatosnak lenni. Cas pedig csak annyit kért, hogy feküdjön a kanapéra, de vegye le a cipőjét, és a zokniját is. A férfi nem nagyon értette, hogy mi fog most történni, de megtette, amit kértek tőle. 

Cas megkérte Gadet, hogy tegyen fel valami relax CD-t, majd odatelepedett az ügyfél lábaihoz, és mindkét lábát az ölébe vette, és azt mondta:  
\- Remélem nem vagy csiklandós...  
\- Dick. - válaszolta a férfi. - és nem, szerencsére nem olyan érzékeny a talpam.

Cas illatos olajat kent a kezeire, majd így kezdte végig tapogatni az említett testrészt.  
\- Feszültséget érezek itt... családi problémáid vannak? Sokat vitatkoztok, igaz?  
\- Honnan tudod? - kérdezte a férfi meglepetten.  
\- Tele van a talpad csomókkal... és már meg is van. Itt érezni, hogy rossz a szexuális életed... ez is közre játszik az alvás zavaraidban.  
\- Félelmetes.  
\- Mindjárt kimasszírozom a csomókat. Előre szólok, hogy kellemetlen lesz, és fájdalmat érezhetsz, de utána mindened működni fog, mint rég.  
Ahogy Cas neki látott, a férfi elkezdett sziszegni a fájdalomtól, és néha felkiáltott, de hagyta, hogy dolgozzanak a talpán. Egyszer csak nagyon megfeszítette magát, és erőteljesen szuszogott, majd bent tartotta a levegőt, mire Cas halkan csak annyit jegyzett meg:

\- Engedd el, Dick. Gyerünk! Engedd el, ahogy kifújod a levegőt, úgy távozik vele a feszültség, és meglátod jobb lesz.  
A férfi engedelmeskedett, s ahogy kifújta a levegőt, úgy esett vissza a kanapéra.   
\- Ugye jobb?   
\- Igen. Határozottan jobban érzem magam.  
\- Akkor jó, de még a terápiának nincs vége, ugyanis a "szex-csomót" is rendbe kell tenni. 

Felváltva dolgozott a lábain. Váratlan Dick megint megugrott kicsit, de nem a fájdalom miatt, hanem azért, mert kezdte érezni a merevedését. Sóhajtozni, és nyögdécselni kezdett, aztán majdnem kivette a lábait az escort fiú öléből. Felült félig ülő helyzetben, majd hátra hanyatlott. Cas egyre erősebben masszírozta a talpát. Dick lihegett, és a teste ívben megfeszült, egészen addig, míg egy kiáltással el nem élvezett.

\- Sajnálom. - mondta Cas. - szólnom kellett volna, hogy jobban vetkőzz le.   
Dick elégedetten szuszogott, és azt mondta:  
\- Nincs semmi baj. Sokkalta jobban érzem magam. Ezt meg hol tanultad?   
\- Az egyik nagynéném a tantrikus szex, és az egészséges életmód megszállott híve volt.  
\- Hát kézcsókom a nagynénédnek. - közölte vigyorogva Dick.  
Gade is bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe.

\- Javasolnék egy zuhanyt, és tiszta ruhákat találsz a szekrényben. Én a helyedben most nem vezetnék, hanem itt hajtanám álomra a fejem.   
\- Rendben, de szeretném, ha itt maradnátok velem reggelig. Ígérem, csak aludni fogok. Egyszerűen csak nem akarok most egyedül lenni. 

\- Jól van - sóhajtott Gade - akkor én elteszem magam holnapra. De csak hogy tudd: éberen alszom.   
Cas csak mosolygott rajta. Mindig is kedvelte Gadréelt, és ő bárkit megvédett a családtagjai közül.

\- Oké, Dick. Menj zuhanyozz le, válts ruhát. Ezt meg amit leveszel, berakom a mosógépbe, reggelre tiszta lesz. Mire kijössz, főzök egy kis teát, hogy jobban tudj aludni.  
Dick csak rávillantotta hálás mosolyát, és úgy tett, ahogy mondták neki.   
Lezuhanyozott, s mire visszatért, ott várta a gőzölgő tea a kellékkel, hiszen az escort srác nem tudta, hogyan ízesítse neki az italt, s mivel sokáig kellett várnia, már az egyik kényelmes fotelba gömbölyödve szundított. Dick nem akarta felébreszteni, de mikor betakarta volna, Cas felébredt.   
\- Már meg is ittad a teád? - kérdezte álmomtól ittas hangon, és fátyolos szemekkel.  
\- Még nem, éppen most láttam volna hozzá.  
\- Tudod, én a helyedben bocsánatot kérnék Samandrieltől. Nagyon kikészült szegény. Alig tudtam helyre hozni valamennyire.  
\- Sajnálom, túl feszült voltam. - közben lassan kortyolni kezdte a teáját. - Hiszen te is tapasztalhattad.  
\- Igen, tapasztaltam. - engedett meg egy félmosolyt Cas. - Egyben azt gondolom, beszélned kellene a feleségeddel...  
\- Ezt most nem értem. Hogy jön ez ide?  
\- Úgy, hogy ő tudja-e, hogy inkább a férfiakhoz vonzódsz? Meg kellene mondanod neki. Tudod, most helyre hoztalak, de ha ezeket a dolgokat nem rendezed, a csomók visszatérnek.  
\- Igen, sejtem. Csak ez olyan nehéz.  
\- Azért tégy egy próbát. Hidd el, sokkal rosszabb, ha mástól szerez róla tudomást.   
\- Ebben igazat kell adnom neked.   
Dick már megitta a teáját, és odament a fotelhez, ráült a karfára, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja Cast, de ő közéjük rakta a tenyerét, és azt mondta.  
\- Ne haragudj, de ügyfelekkel nem kezdek romantikus kapcsolatot. Inkább Sammyvel hozd helyre a dolgod, ő megérdemli. Nagyon rendes srác.   
Cas felkelt, és Gade mellé fészkelődött az ágyba. Ő meg félálomban is védően magához ölelte.  
\- Jól van, bocsáss meg. És amiatt is mert hülye mód elfelejtettem a neved, pedig Gabriel említette...  
\- Castiel... a csütörtök angyala... - suttogta, és már álomba is merült.

***


	3. Cas találkozik Deannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas próbál lazítani, de ezt Dean feltűnése megzavarja, amit végül az escort fiú nem is bán. :) Castielre vár egy veszélyes feladat, de vállalja, mert segíteni akar. Viszont a jóképű nyomozót nem tudja kiverni a fejéből.

Késő délutánra járt az idő. Cas nemrég tért haza egy bevásárló körútról, és úgy érezte valamiképp fel kell töltődnie az esti műszak előtt. Ezért kihasználva, hogy teljesen egyedül volt az apartmanban, teleengedte a kádat forró vízzel, szórt bele fürdőkristályt, és mindenféle illóolajjal tette még kényeztetőbbé azt az egy órát. 

Az apartman csendes volt, senki nem tartózkodott a lakásban, így teljesen magára figyelhetett, és befelé koncentrálhatott, relaxált, kikapcsolt. Olyan jó volt kicsit kiszakadni a hétköznapok taposómalmából, nem az ügyfelekre, a kívánságaikra, a férfiakra gondolni. 

Hirtelen kopogás rántotta vissza a valóságba.  
\- Jesszus, ki lehet az? - úgy, ahogy volt habosan, vizesen kiugrott a kádból, egy szélesebb törölközőt csavart a dereka köré, és ment ajtót nyitni.

Egy rendkívül csinos, öltönyös férfi állt előtte, jelvényét felmutatva. Cas szeme azonnal megakadt a férfi tekintetén, micsoda zöld szempár, micsoda ajkak... Erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy ne vesszen el a részletekben. A férfi egyszerűen megbabonázta a tekintetével. 

De az ajtóban álló idegen sem maradt közömbös, ahogy végig siklott a tekintete Castielen. Látszott rajta, hogy határozottan tetszik neki, amit látott. Elöször le, majd vissza hordozta a tekintetét, s végül elmerült Cas páratlanul kék szemeiben.

Kicsit zavartan álldogáltak az ajtóban, mire a férfi végre megszólalt:  
\- Dean Winchester, chicagói rendőrség... khm... bejöhetek egy percre? Pár kérdést szeretnék feltenni, ha nem bánja. - jegyezte meg mosollyal az arcán, ami ha lehet még csinosabbá tette arcvonásait.  
\- Persze, persze jöjjön csak... egy pillanat, magamra kapok valamit, és már jöhetnek is a kérdések - tűnt el egy közeli szobában, gyorsan végig törölte magát, felvett egy pólót, és egy laza pamut shortot.   
\- Szóval, miről lenne szó, nyomozó? - tért vissza még mindig nedves hajjal, s egy törölközővel próbálta tovább szárítgatni.  
\- Van egy fickó, bizonyos Luc Morningstar. Ez a szexuális ragadozó már két ügynökség alkalmazottja ellen követett el erőszakot. Sajnos túl jó az ügyvédje, egyszerűen nem találunk rajta fogást, megtámadhatatlan bizonyítékra lenne szükségünk.  
\- ...és hogy jövünk mi a képbe? - kérdezte Cas, miközben a nappalival egybenyitott konyhába ment, és koktélt kevert - Megkínálhatom egy itallal?

\- Köszönöm, de szolgálat közben sosem.  
\- Ó, ez teljesen alkoholmentes, gyümölcs koktél. Nekem is lassan kezdődik a műszakom. - tette hozzá mosolyogva.  
\- Akkor köszönöm! - fogadta el a piros és sárga színben pompázó italt. - Visszatérve Luc Morningstarra... Biztosan nem áll le a szenvedélyével, várhatóak további támadások, és erősen gyanítjuk, hogy az önök ügynöksége a következő célpont. Ezért szeretnénk, ha valaki bevállalna egy lehallgatós estét vele. Hátha sikerülne egy olyan vallomásszerűséget kicsikarni belőle, amivel már hűvösre tehetjük egy időre.

\- Elég kockázatos vállalkozásnak hangzik, főleg annak, aki a kocsiban lesz vele összezárva... egyedül...  
\- Vigyázunk rá, ott leszünk nem messze egy megfigyelőautóban.  
\- ...és milyen lehallgatókészüléket használnának? Hiszen, amit a filmekben látok, hogy a hasára ragasztják... na az itt nem hatásos, kb. 5 perc után lebuknánk, ha a vetkőzésre kerül a sor.  
\- Manapság már nem ilyent használunk, egy sokkal biztonságosabb fülbe helyezhető mikrochipet kapna, amivel még az életjelek változását is figyelemmel kísérhetjük... és a biztonság kedvéért még a telefonba is tennénk egy jeladót.

\- Kit szeretnének beszervezni? Erről Gabriellel kellene beszélnie. Ő az ügynökség vezetője, a család feje, ő dönt a súlyosabb kérdésekben, és ez maximálisan egy ilyen döntésnek számít.  
\- Természetesen őt kerestük meg legelőször és ő... magát ajánlotta, Castiel Novak.   
Cas kezében megállt a pohár, hirtelen még a korty is a torkán akadt. Kicsit köhögött, majd még rekedtesebb hangon megszólalt:

\- Khm... miért is nem lepődöm meg ezen? Sejthettem volna, hiszen rögtön hozzám jött ezzel a kéréssel.  
\- Mit szól hozzá?   
\- Szeretem a kihívásokat, de ez...  
\- Ne aggódjon, vigyázunk magára, minden lélegzetvételét figyeljük, semmi baja nem eshet, ezt megígérhetem! - mondta határozottan Dean, és próbált egy bíztató mosolyt az arcára erőltetni.  
Néma csönd telepedett a szobára, Cas maga elé meredt, és mozdulni sem bírt, kattogott az agya, elvállalja-e, hiszen ezzel sok más férfit is megóvhatna egy következő támadástól, és a talán életre szóló lelki sebektől. 

\- Jól van, oké legyen, bevállalom. - jegyezte meg halk hangon, és adta áldását az akcióra egy nagy sóhajjal.  
\- Ez a beszéd, higgyje el minden rendben lesz! Egyébként hogy zajlik a vendégek bejelentkezése? - érdeklődött Dean.  
\- A törzsvendégek név szerint kérnek minket a központtól, megkapja a sofőr a címet, hogy hova kell menni, felvenni az illetőt. Az újaknak javasolni szokták valamelyik fiú szolgáltatását, előre kell foglalni napot és időpontot, és előre meg kell jelölni a helyszínt is, ahol be fog az ügyfél szállni a limuzinba. 

\- Oké. Akkor a menet a következő: ha felhívja magukat ez az ürge, akkor Gabe kifejezetten magát ajánlja neki, ön pedig, mint egy átlag ügyfelet, felveszi, és kényezteti az autóban, ha a helyzet bedurvulna, mi azonnal közbelépünk, és ez már elég bizonyíték lesz. Közben jó lenne, ha valami vallomásfélét is ki tudna csikarni belőle.   
\- Rendben - tette hozzá Cas elhaló hangon. - Minden tőlem telhetőt el fogok követni.  
\- Itt a névjegykártyám, ha hívná magukat időpont miatt. Azonnal csörögjön, mi pedig rögtön itt leszünk, feltesszük a lehallgató készüléket, és megbeszéljük a részleteket... Ígérem: nem lesz semmi gubanc. - mosolygott a nyomozó.

***

Aznap éjjel nem jött álom Castiel szemére. Forgolódott, és a veszélyes ügyön jártak a gondolatai... Vajon nem lesz-e túl veszélyes? Minden rendben lesz? Tényleg meg tudja védeni ez a jóképű nyomozó? 

Dean... Dean... az a szempár, azok az ajkak... hirtelen már nem is az ügy foglalkoztatta, hanem csak az elképesztően gyönyörű férfin járt az esze. Teljesen megbabonázta, mikor megpillantotta a küszöbön állva a csinos öltönyében. Ahogy a szemébe nézett, gondolatban már a puha ajkait ízlelgette, és az alig kiserkent borostáját simogatta. Belemászott a gondolataiba akarva akaratlanul, de Cas talán nem is bánta.

***


	4. Egy randi, ami nem randinak indult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas aggódik a kémmunkája miatt, de Dean igyekszik eloszlatni a kétségeit. Együtt isznak, összetegeződnek, rengeteget beszélgetnek, s így kiderül, hogy hasonló az érdeklődési körük. Dean hazakíséri Cast, - nem is veszik észre, hogy már pirkad - s megtörténik köztük az első csók. <3

Két nap telt el Dean látogatása óta és Cas, még mindig nem szabadult a párbeszédjüktől, ez a férfi teljesen kitöltötte minden gondolatát. Ült a konyhában és a névjegykártyáját forgatta a kezében... majd telefonért nyúlt, és bepötyögte a megadott telefonszámot.

\- Hello, Dean! Itt Castiel Novak... Nem, nem jelentkezett még, nekem viszont lenne néhány személyes kérdésem az üggyel kapcsolatban. Találkozhatnánk valamikor, hogy átbeszéljük a kételyeimet? Ha önnek is megfelel, ma este tízkor a DC kávéházban? Tudja, hogy merre van? Rendben akkor ott, és köszönöm!

Tíz óra is elmúlt egy kicsivel már, mikor Cas megérkezett a megbeszélt helyre, de Deant még nem látta sehol. Így beült egy boxba, rendelt egy italt, és várt. Remélte: nem hiába, és tudnak találkozni ma este. Pár perc múlva befutott Dean is. Castiel meglepődve konstatálta, hogy az ügynök civilben még csinosabb és gyönyörűbb, mint emlékezett. Nem volt rajta öltöny, csak egy farmer, ing, egy vékonyabb dzseki, de ez annyira jól állt neki, és ez nagyon tetszett Casnek.

\- Elnézést, hogy késtem... hosszú nap. - ült le a boxba Cassel szemben.  
\- Semmi gond, én is késtem, nemrég érkeztem.  
\- Mit iszik?   
\- Bayleist jéggel - válaszolta Cas.  
\- Kisasszony, - intett a pult felé - én is egy olyant, mint az úr!  
\- Szóval, kételyeid vannak Cas, az üggyel kapcsolatban? - kis szünet után bocsánat kérően folytatta - Nem baj, ha tegezlek, ugye? A munkán kívül nem szeretem a magázódást, olyan idegennek érzem, hogy itt ül két egykorú pasi, dumálgatnak, iszogatnak, közben meg magázódnak.

\- Teljesen egyetértek, köszönöm. Sokkal egyszerűbb lesz így. - mosolygott Cas.  
\- Akkor jó. Szóval miről lenne szó?  
\- Egész éjjel forgolódtam... kicsit beparáztam, hogy mi van, ha mégsem tudtok odaérni időben? Mi van, ha megsejti a lehallgatót, vagy egyszerűen nem kérdez, csak támad...  
\- Minden rendben lesz, Cas! Tényleg nem kell aggódj, maximális biztonságban leszel, hiszen bármi hasonlóra vetemedne, akkor mi húsz másodpercre leszünk tőled, és már megyünk is, és kihúzunk a szarból. De ez nem fog megtörténni, mert nem engedem. Bíznod kell bennem, hinned kell nekem, mikor azt mondom, hogy minden rendben lesz! - mosolygott Dean és nézett mélyen Cas szemébe.

\- Hiszek neked. - válaszolta komoly hangon, és a tekintetük még mindig egymásba olvadva tartotta fogva őket.  
\- Helyes, erre igyunk. - koccintottak Dean javaslatára, majd beszélgetésbe elegyedtek. Az ügyről nem esett szó többet, annál inkább kettejükről, az életükről, a szokásaikról, a kedvelt dolgokról. Ittak, beszélgettek, nevettek... igen felszabadultra sikerült az este, és Castiel minden aggodalma köddé vált.

\- Elnézést uraim, de zárnánk - lépett oda hozzájuk a kedves pincérnő.  
\- Zárnak? Mennyi az idő?  
\- Három is elmúlt, uram.  
\- Azt a rohadt, mi aztán átdumáltuk az éjszakát...! Ha menni kell, hát menni kell. Köszönjük hölgyem. - tette le az italokért járó fizettséget az asztalra Dean.  
\- Mennyivel jövök?  
\- Ugyan már! Hagyd csak... majd a sikeres ügy után te fizeted az ünneplős kört. - viccelt Dean visszatérve az eredeti témára, ami miatt végül is találkoztak ma este.

\- Haza kísérhetlek, Cas? Autóba már nem ülhetek így, de a séta amellett, hogy kellemes: karban tart, és hát én is arrafelé lakom.  
\- Köszönöm, az jó lenne.  
Nagyot sétáltak, lassan, egyikük sem siettett a hazafelé vezető úton. Nem akaródzott elszakadni, mert annyira egy hullámhosszon voltak, olyan nagyon jól esett a beszélgetés, egymás társasága. Észre sem vették, de már napfelkeltébe burkolózott a táj, mire az apartmanhoz értek.

\- Hát itt vagyunk. Fantasztikusan telt az este, Cas!  
\- Nekem is felejthetetlen volt, Dean - álltak meg egymással szemben, és hirtelen elfogytak a szavak, de valahogy ebben a percben, másodpercben nem is hiányoztak. Jó volt csak így csendben elmerülni egymás gondolataiban, csak a tekintetükkel kommunikálni... Ajkaik hirtelen összeforrtak ott a kapualjban, a napfelkeltében. Tökéletes lezárása volt egy tökéletes éjszakának.

***


	5. A csaknem végzetes akció

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas kém munkája majdnem végzetessé vált, de a nyomozónak sikerült közbe lépnie. Cas kórházba került, és a rossz fiú a börtönbe. A kérdés csak az: ez utóbbi vajon ott is marad?

Másnap délelőtt Gabe hírekkel érkezett hozzájuk.  
\- Helló fiúk! Szép reggelt mindenkinek! Cas, hozzád jöttem - lépett oda az épp a konyhában szorgoskodó Castielhez. - Telefont kaptam ma reggel Mr. Morningstartól, fuvart szeretne estére. - mondta bizalmasan alkalmazottjának.

Megbeszélték, hogy a többiek előtt nem lesz tudott az akció, nehogy valaki elszólja magát bárkinek, nem kockáztathatják az ügy végkimenetelét.  
\- Ilyen hamar? - de rövid hezitáció után hozzá tette. - Oké, rendben, köszi.  
\- Jól végiggondoltad, Cas? - aggodalmaskodott Gabe, bár épp ő volt az, aki ajánlotta a fiút a munkára.  
\- Igen, Gabe, köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem, de ezt muszáj megtennem. Ha nem tesszük, még többen sérülhetnek meg, és ez a szemétláda megúszhatja. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy megint elsétáljon csak úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne. Nem lesz gond, a zsaruk vigyáznak rám, nyugi Gabe - paskolta meg vállát, és próbált biztató szavakat a fülébe suttogni, de mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy ez egy veszélyes vállalkozás, bármennyire is ott lesznek a rendőrök néhány másodpercre tőle. Tudták, de nem mondták ki. Gabe nem akarta félelmeivel terhelni Cast, így is sejtette min mehet most keresztül lelkileg.

Gabe próbálta úgy szervezni a késő délutáni órákat a fiúknak, hogy az apartmanban senki se tartózkodjon, mikor jönnek a rendőrök, és felkészítik Cast az esti bevetésre.  
Esteledett már, Cas idegesen várta a rendőröket, hogy felszereljék rá a lehallgató készüléket. Fel - alá járkált, kezdett elhatalmasodni rajta a drukk, amit az ügy okozott, és az is megfordult a fejében, hogy talán mégsem jó ötlet belevágni. Idegességét fokozta, hogy nem is találkozott a csók óta Deannel. Milyen lesz viszontlátni, és újra a gyönyörű szempárba nézni...?

A rendőrök hamarosan meg is érkeztek, hárman jöttek Deannel együtt: egy fiatal hölgy, és még egy bohókás technikus fiú. Egész mini stúdiót hoztak magukkal, feldobták a konyhapultra a szerkezeteket, és elkezdték beállítani, bütykölni azokat. A kis hölgy elővette a lehallgatókészülékes bársonyos kék dobozt, kinyitotta, és Cashez lépett:

\- Ez lenne az, amin keresztül hallani fog minket, mi pedig hallani fogjuk önt. Teljesen biztonságos, átlátszó készülékről van szó, amint látja, lebukás veszélye majdnemhogy a nullával egyenlő.  
\- Majdnemhogy? - nézett aggódva a csajra, eleresztve egy félmosolyt - Dean észrevette Cas arcára kiülő félelmet, így odalépett:

\- Köszi Charlie, majd én elrendezem - lépett oda hozzájuk, és kivette a fiatal rendőrlány kezéből a kis dobozt. Mint valami ékszeres dobozban: sorakoztak benne a lehallgatóchipek. Úgy vigyáztak rá, mintha valami nagy értékű díszt rejtett volna, és végül is ez így volt igaz. A lehallgatók elképesztően picik voltak és alig láthatóak.

\- Gyere, üljünk le a nappaliban, behelyezem a füledbe - mondta megnyugtató hangon Dean. Az ülőgarnitúra kissé elszeparálva állt a nappali egyik sarkában, így a konyhában ügyködő rendőrök nem láthattak rá a fiúkra.

\- Ezt most beillesztem ide a fül hajlatodba. Tegyük előbb be a balt - Dean közel hajolt Cashez. Nem szóltak... arcuk csaknem egymáshoz ért, Cas érezte Dean forró lélegzetét a bőrén, hirtelen láthatatlan elektromossággal telt meg a levegő kettejük közt, és mintha képzeletbeli apró szikrák pattantak volna...

\- Fantasztikus volt a tegnap hajnali csók, azóta is csak rád gondolok - suttogta az escort fiú fülébe, akinek egész testét remegés futotta át, teljes izgalomba jött a másik közelségétől, szinte érezte a nyomozó enyhe borostáját a bőrén. 

\- Érzed, hogy jól benne van? - kérdezte kéjes hangon suttogva, egész közel hajolva a fiúhoz. Cas bólintott.  
\- Ezt is érzed? - lehelt finom csókot barátja fülcimpájára, miután behelyezte a másik készüléket is.  
\- Dean... nem hiszem, hogy ezt most... - fordította fejét a jóképű zsaru felé, és így ajkuk pár milliméterre volt egymástól, egyik a másik ajkáért epekedett. Forróság, izgatottság, apró sóhajok... ekkor Charlie hangja húzta őket vissza a szoba valóságába.

\- Dean, sikerült? - kiabálta a konyhából.  
\- Öhm, khm... igen, persze, minden oké! - pattant fel az ülőgarnitúráról, mikor látta, hogy Charlie feléjük közelít.  
\- Még egy gyors próba, és indulhat a buli. - suhant ki a konyhába Dean, megnyomott valami gombot, és az escort srác mindent hallott a konyhából. - Minden ok, Cas? Hallasz engem?  
\- Igen, tisztán.  
\- Szuper, akkor induljon a menet... 

Cas percek alatt összekészült, és Benny már dudált a limóból, hogy megérkezett. Az utolsó pillanatban úgy döntött a nyomozó, hogy a sofőr srácot is be kell avatnia: biztos, ami biztos.  
A technikus fiú - Ash - ott maradt, Dean pedig Charlieval együtt a saját autójával követi majd a limuzint, a megbeszéltek szerint.

Az éjszaka sötét volt és csendes, a limo lassan gördült a környéken. Cas hátul ült a limuzinban egyedül, Dean hallotta a levegővételén, hogy izgatott, talán túlságosan is.  
\- Nyugi, Cas, minden oké, vigyázok rád... Hallod?  
A srác aprót bólintott, és maga elé súgva hozzá tette:  
\- Igen, hallom, de tudod nyugtával dicsérd a napot, tartja a mondás...  
\- Minden rendben lesz!!! Bízz bennem!  
\- Bízom, Dean, különben bele sem vágtam volna.  
Közben Benny lehúzta a limoban az elválasztó ablakot és hátraszólt:  
\- Azt hiszem, ott áll a kapualjban, indul a buli, Cas!  
\- Hallottátok, Dean?  
\- Igen, vettük, akció indul!

A limuzin leparkolt a járda mellett, az ajtó kinyílt és egy magas, jómódú középkorú férfi ült be Cas mellé a hátsó ülésre.

\- Helló Castiel, Luc Morningstar vagyok, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. - hangzott az udvarias bemutatkozás. Ha Cas nem tudta volna előre kivel is áll szemben, akkor nem tartott volna tőle. Jóképű, és egyenlőre kedves, magabiztos ember benyomását keltette.

\- Helló, üdvözlöm az Angel Escortnál. Köszönjük, hogy minket választott. Készpénzzel vagy kártyával fizet? - mondta végig a kék szemű fiú a szokásos bevezető szöveget. Ezt csak a visszatérő üzletfeleknél hagyták el.

\- Előbb a piszkos anyagiak, mi? - mosolyodott el az új ügyfél, és ebben a félmosolyban már benne volt a ragadozószerűség. - Természetesen kártyával.  
Cas rutin szerűen dolgozott. Kellett, hogy valamiben megkapaszkodva, leplezze az idegességét. Közben meghallotta Dean hangját a fülében.

\- Jól csinálod, Honey. Mint egy igazi ügynök. Bátorság! Csak csináld, amit szoktál, és egy kicsit húzd az időt.  
Miután visszaadta a kártyáját az ügyfélnek, a szemét egy pillanatra lehunyva Deanre gondolt, majd mosolyogni kezdett.

\- Megkínálhatlak egy itallal, Luc?  
\- Persze, köszönöm.  
\- Pezsgő?  
\- A nagyon jó lesz! Imádom a pezsgőt, ahogy a gyönyörű, kék szemű pasikat is.

Cas kiemelte a jéggel teli tartóból a pezsgősüveget, két poharat vett elő, és töltött mindkettőjüknek. Visszaült a helyére, közben átadva a poharat Lucnak.

\- Miért nem ülsz ide, szorosan mellém, Castiel?  
\- Miért is ne ülnék. - a mosolya halványabb lett, de kihívóbb, és ez még édesebbé tette. Csak remélni merte, hogy jól titkolja izgatottságát a férfi előtt, és az nem jön rá semmire. Közel ült hozzá, az meg átölelte szorosan. 

\- Gyönyörű vagy, mint egy kék szemű angyal! Miért is nem jöttem előbb a ti ügynökségetekhez? Akkor előbb találkozhattunk volna, ugye kis angyalkám? - kezdte el csókolgatni a nyakát, durván, erőszakosan.  
\- Luc, előbb igyunk pár kortyot, ismerkedjünk.  
\- Ismerkedni??? Ugyan, nem valami idióta randin vagyunk! Mindketten tudjuk mi fog történni ma éjjel. Térjünk a lényegre: akarlak, felizgattál, szeretnélek megdugni, ájulásig kefélni, hogy majd megőrülj az élvezettől! Tegyük le ezeket a poharakat és ölelj át! - mondta határozott hangon, és húzta közel magához a fiút, miután kivette a poharat a kezéből. 

Míg szorosan magához ölelte Castielt, egyik kezével kis pirulát vett ki öltönye zsebéből és beledobta a fiú italába, a szer azonnal feloldódott, az escort srác nem vett észre semmit.  
Casnek felfordult a gyomra, ahogyan átölelte, és a nyakát csókolgatta a férfi, kezével pedig férfiasságát simogatta durván, akaratosan, mintha mindent azonnal szeretne.

Dean a vonal másik végén hallotta Cas lélegzésén, hogy nagyon izgatott, szaporán vette a levegőt, így fülébe súgta:  
\- Nyugi, Cas, itt vagyok, minden rendben lesz! Nagyon jól csinálod!  
\- Luc, Luc lassíts, itt az egész éjszaka előttünk, ha most ellövöd a töltényeidet, mi marad későbbre?  
\- Oké, oké, a pezsgőt igyuk meg, aztán vágjunk bele!  
\- Rendben, ez jó ötlet! - remélte, hogy a pezsgőzéssel tudja majd húzni az időt, és valamiféle vallomást is kicsikarhat a férfiből. 

Koccintottak, és beszélgetést kezdeményezett Cas, hogy kipuhatolja, mi is történt a többi ügynökségnél.  
\- Az előző fiúk is teljesítették a kívánságaidat? Mindig eléred, amit akarsz, ugye Luc?  
\- Pontosan, mindig elérem, amit akarok... Hisztis, kis picsák voltak, de te más vagy kék szemű kis angyalom, érzem...  
Mindketten beleittak a pezsgőbe, pontosabban Cas csak úgy tett. Még próbált kihúzni Lucból valami terhelőt.

\- Miért mondtad, hogy máshol hisztis picsák voltak a fiúk? Nem az a dolguk, hogy te jól érezd magad? - és bár egyre inkább taszította a dolog, de simogatni kezdte Luc combját egyre feljebb, közelítve a farkához.  
\- Én is ezt mondtam, de felárat kértek volna a plusz szolgáltatásért. Ezért elvettem amit akartam. Hé, angyalom! Igyál még pezsgőt, szinte még tele a poharad.  
Cas kénytelen kelletlen megitta a felét a pezsgőnek, mire rövid idő múlva szédülni kezdett, és imbolygott vele a limo, euforikus állapotban érezte magát. Luc pedig mintha messziről beszélne hozzá.

\- Ez az gyönyörűm! Idd csak fenékig az italod... aztán egy kis fojtogatós szex következik, azt nagyon élvezem...

Magánál volt, de mégsem volt ura a saját testének. Hátradőlt az ülésben, fejét hátravetette és érezte, hogy már nem ő irányít. Bármennyire is szeretett volna Deantől segítséget kérni, az már nem ment. Beszélni, de még gondolkodni is nehéz volt.

\- Látom kedvesem, hogy te már teljesen ellazultál, helyes-helyes, essünk neki. Szétkeféllek, hogy még a nevedet is elfelejted! - suttogta Castiel fülébe, miközben vetkőztetni kezdte.  
\- Engedelmeskedni fogsz, akárcsak a többi ribanc, csak őket le kellett fogni, de te szófogadó vagy, akárcsak egy kiskutya, igaz, Castiel? - tépte le róla az inget, majd a nadrágját.  
\- Ah, gyönyörű tested van, puha, jó illatú, mint a hamvas barack, alig várom, hogy megkóstolhassam...

Cas nem volt képes kinyögni egy épkézláb mondatot, azt sem tudta hol van, nem érzékelte a külvilágot, csak feküdt és hagyta, hogy a szemétláda rángatva levetkőztesse. Már csak az alsónadrág volt rajta, mikor próbálta lehúzni róla, akkor megfogta a kezét:  
\- Luc, Luuuuc, mit...? Neeeee...!

Dean a vonal másik végén ideges lett:  
\- Valami nincs rendjén, a beszéde teljesen összefüggéstelen, közbe kell lépnünk! - ugrott ki a kocsiból és rohant az üres utcán át, közben pedig rémképek játszódtak le benne, hogy a pár perc alatt, míg odaér, mi mindent kell átélnie Casnek. Üvöltött a fülesébe futás közben: 

\- Minden egységnek, azonnali beavatkozás! - Vadul integetett Bennynek, aki amúgy is lassan hajtott, majd csatornát váltott: 

\- Jövünk Cas, tarts ki! - súgta a készüléken keresztül a fülébe, hogy tudja itt van pár percre tőle, de Cas már egészen máshol járt. Nem érzékelte a külvilágot, nem érezte Luc gusztustalan kezét a testén, és azt, hogy már az alsónadrágjától is megszabadította. Csak feküdt kiterülve, mint akinek minden mindegy.

Ekkor Dean feltépte a limo ajtaját:  
\- A rohadt anyád, mi a faszt képelsz, te mocskos, perverz állat! - ordította, és kezdte elvonszolni Cas közeléből ezt a vad barmot.  
Benny is kiugrott a volán mögül, hogy segítsen.  
Cas meztelenül feküdt a limo hátuljában, levetkőztetve, kiszolgáltatva, és eszméletlen.  
Dean földre teperte Lucot, megbilincselte, és átadta az odaérkező rendőröknek: 

\- Vihetik a mocsadékot, oda, ahova való!  
\- Nehogy azt higgye, hogy ennyivel megúszta, súlyos árat fog fizetni! Alig kaparják össze a kis ribanc kefélni való kék szeműt, én már újra az utcán leszek! - fenyegetőzött a gazember.  
\- Kussoljon, mert itt helyben péppé verem, és leszarom mit szól az ügyvédje! Vigyék a szemem elől ezt a szemetet!  
Egyből beugrott a limo hátuljába, visszahúzta Casre a lecibált alsónadrágot, hogy a méltósága ne sérüljön, még ha öntudatlan is. 

\- Azonnal hívják a mentőket, és hozzanak egy takarót! - üvöltötte. A pokróc már érkezett is, Dean pedig betakarta vele a fiút, odaült mellé, fejét az ölébe vette, megnézte a pulzusát. Lassan vert, de legalább volt. Test szerte livid foltokat látott rajta, ahol az a barom néhány helyen megszorította.  
\- Minden rendben lesz Cas, hallod? Mindent helyre hozok! - Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, ahogyan ott fogta a fiút, akibe egy nap alatt beleszeretett, és micsoda veszélynek tette ki.

A mentők hamar megérkeztek, hordágyra tették Castielt, és a kórházba szállították. Dean pedig követte őt, és a folyosón várt már az ügynökség többi tagjával együtt. Nem szóltak, csak fel-alá járkáltak, de tapintható volt a feszültség ami Dean felé áradt. Mindenki őt hibáztatta kedvenc barátjuk sérülése miatt. Ha a tekintettel ölni lehetett volna, Dean már halott lenne.

\- Helló, nyomozó! - jelent meg az orvosnő - Nos, Castiel jól van, túl a nehezén. Randi drogot kapott, amire rosszul reagált a szervezete, így volt egy kis veszély, de már minden rendben. Önt szeretné látni, bemehet hozzá, ha szeretne, bár még nagyon kótyagos.  
\- Köszönöm. - Nem nézett a fiúkra, csak követte az orvost, aki megmutatta melyik szobában fekszik.

Benyitva látta, hogy Cas lehunyt szemekkel pihen az ágyban, mintha minden rendben lenne, és nem is most akarták volna megerőszakolni kis híján. Ahogy csukódott az ajtó, felébredt, kinyitotta szemeit, és elmosolyodott:

\- Helló, nyomozóm!  
\- Jól rám ijesztettél!  
\- Azt mondják, valamit beletett az italomba...  
\- Igen, randi drogot... sajnálom Cas - ült le az ágya mellé, megfogta a kezét, és az ujjai végét a szájához érintette egy puha csókra. A szemei fájdalommal, és könnyekkel voltak teli. Castiel csak mosolygott, másra nem is futotta volna az erejéből.

\- Ha kiengednek, akkor újra kezdjük, vagy még inkább: folytatjuk a szuper kis randink... és elfelejtjük ezt az egész rohadt ügyet, Lucot, a drogot, meg az egész szarságot. Ígérem, hogy elfeledtetem veled!

\- Tudom, ne aggódj, nincs semmi baj. Megúsztam, jól vagyok. A szemét meg börtönbe kerül, így van? Odakerül, ugye?  
\- Igen, oda... - homlokon csókolta kedvesét, és némán szavak nélkül adott hálát, hogy Cas szinte sértetlenül megúszta.

***


	6. Szex és később piknik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean elviszi a kórházból Cast, de nem hazafelé veszik az irányt, hanem nyomozóhoz, ahol végül egymásba gabalyodnak. :) ;)  
> Aztán a nyomozó előáll az ötletével: menjenek piknikezni. Az escort fiúnak nincs ellenvetése. :)

Cast két nap múlva kiengedték. Dean természetesen érte jött, hogy elvigye az escortos apartmanba. Mialatt a kocsiban ültek, Dean mintegy véletlenszerűen rátette a kezét Casére, majd összefonta az ujjaikat, aztán az ajkához emelve a kezüket, megcsókolta a srác kézfejét.  
Ez volt az a pillanat, ami Cast elhatározásra ösztökélte.

\- Dean, várj! Ne vigyél még haza! Menjünk inkább hozzád.  
A nyomozó el sem akarta hinni.  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
\- Igen, teljesen... ha te is akarod.  
\- Semmit sem akarok jobban.  
Cas hozzábújt, amennyire így lehetett vezetés közben.  
\---  
Dean egyszerűen, sőt, mondhatni spártaian berendezett szobával rendelkezett. Az egyetlen luxus jellegű dolognak a jókora ágya bizonyult, méghozzá, ahogy Dean szerette emlegetni: memóriahab matraccal.

Miután bezárták maguk mögött az ajtót, a nyomozó épp valami italt akart javasolni, csakhogy ebben az ajkaira tapadó száj akadályozta meg. A csókjuk vad, vágyakkal teli, és türelmetlen volt. Kapkodva vetkőztették egymást, s időnként önmagukat.  
\- Franc ebbe a sok gombba! - mérgelődött Dean, de Cas csókjaira elolvadt a harag érzése a belsejében. 

Pillanatokon belül az ágyban találták magukat, teljesen meztelen. Csak csókolták egymást hevesen, és simításokkal fokozva az élvezetüket, az egymáshoz érő forró bőrüket a másikon. Dean került alulra, és Cas apró puszikat hintett végig a nyakára, meg is szívva a bőrt. Deannek az jutott az eszébe, hogy lehet, hogy ez megfog látszani, de aztán tovább gondolva az egészet: ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte, főleg mert a gyönyörű escort srác a mellbimbóihoz ért, és felváltva, éppen azokat nyalta, szopta és szívta. 

Persze, hogy a nyomozó gondolatai emiatt szét hulltak! Főleg mikor nedves ösvényt csókolt a mellkasán, és széles sávban haladt a hasfalán tovább, de egészen leérve gondosan elkerülte a kritikus pontot. Inkább a combokon futatta végig a száját, olykor játékosan megharapva, nyalva, és szívogatva a bőrt. Dean csak sóhajtozott, nyögdécselt, és lehunyt szemekkel élvezte az egészet, miközben olykor Cas nevét suttogta. 

A szemei akkor pattantak fel újra, amikor a kék szemű srác mohó nyelve, és vágytól remegő keze rátalált immár kőkemény férfiasságára. A masszírozó mozdulatok, amelybe pajkos nyelvcsapások is kapcsolódtak, teljesen elvették az eszét. Úgy érezte, mintha partnerének több keze is lett volna, s ez hol a farkán, hol a fenekénél, a combjainál, vagy éppen a golyóinál játszadozott... felfoghatatlan volt. 

Cas most éppen Dean farkának szentelte minden figyelmét. Négyszer - ötször végig nyalta a tövétől a hegyéig, aztán bekapva előbb a kupakot, bele nyomta kicsit a nyelvét a rajta lévő kicsi hasadékba, majd egyre többet nyelve el belőle, mindig mélyebbre engedte őt a szájában, s közben zümmögött is hozzá, amely rezgések csaknem önkívületbe taszították partnerét.  
Dean csak vergődött, hullámzott, hangosan nyögött, és markolta a lepedőt, ám ez semmi volt a többihez képest, mikor a sok kis mámort okozó nyelvet, a bejáratánál kezdte érezni. 

Ott kavargott, és át-át tévedt az izom gyűrűn, majd mellette megérezte a síkosítótól nedves ujjakat is. Előbb csak egyet, majd kisvártatva kettőt, s mire bármi ésszerű eszébe juthatott volna, már három ujj siklott benne, s ahogy a fürge ujjak végig simítottak a prosztatáján, olyan kis sikolyokat hallatott, amit sosem gondolt, hogy ő ki fog magából adni. A csípőjét előre tolta önkéntelen, azt hitte nem bírja már ezt tovább, de hirtelen üresnek érezte magát. 

Dean már épp tiltakozni akart, ekkor hallotta a félreérthetetlen hangot: felszakítottak egy óvszer fóliát, majd érezte, hogy a bejáratánál még több síkosítót kentek szét, kicsit jobban széttolták lábait, és jött, nyomakodott lassan Cas farka belé. Itt kicsit megálltak, próbálták lassítani a lihegésüket, de Dean türelmetlen moccant, jelezve az ölével, így Cas beljebb nyomult, míg elérte a teljes mélységet. 

Megcsókolták egymást, s mikor Cas kérdően nézett Deanre, az bólintott, ő pedig lassan nyomta, ringatta előre-hátra a csípőjét, végül fokozatosan növekvő, vadabb ritmusba váltott. Káromkodással vegyes sikolyok, nyögések, és összefüggéstelen hangok töltötték be a légteret, míg a másik nevét kiáltva, elérte őket a mindent feloldó gyönyör, s egymás mellkasára omolva lihegtek. 

A viharos orgazmus után izmaik - mintegy utórengésszerűen - meg-meg rándulva összehúzódtak, remegtek, s a légzésük lassan normalizálódott, de úgy kapaszkodtak egymásba, mint aki nem akar elválni a másiktól. Dean úgy érezte, az összes erő kiszállt mindenéből, végül összeszedve magát, felemelte egyik kezét, hogy szerelme hollófekete tincsei közé túrjon, gyengéden végig simítva azt. Az egyenletes szuszogásból ítélve Cas álomba merült, s Dean hamarosan követte őt.

***  
Cas felhívta telefonon Gabe-et, hogy Deannel van, s bár a kórházból küldött már SMS-t, hogy ő fog érte jönni, tehát sejthették: együtt lesznek. Gabe örült, hogy jól van, és azt mondta: nem kell sietnie, Benny úgyis meghúzta az edzőteremben az egyik izmát, neki pedig most jár az egy hét szabadság. Cas legszívesebben ugrándozott volna örömében, de csak arra gondolt, ezt feltétlen el kell újságolnia szerelmének. 

A konyhában találta egy bögre kávé mellett, ahol egy levelet tartott a kezében. Odafutott hozzá, és izgatottan mesélte a jó hírt, miközben az ölébe telepedett, és átkarolta a nyomozó nyakát. Mosolya át ragadt Deanre is. 

\- Ó, együtt lehetünk egy hétig? Ez príma! Én is most kaptam szabit a felettesemtől családi ügy miatt... de azt most veled fogom tölteni.  
\- Családi ügy? Mi történt?  
\- Cas, Édesem, ne most! Ígérem beszélni fogok róla... csak kérlek, hogy most ne...  
\- Oké. Rendben, ahogy gondolod.

\- Köszönöm. Te olyan jó vagy. - azzal egy puszit nyomott az arcára, aztán még egyet a nyakára, majd végig húzta rajta a nyelvét, s végül rátalálva a szájára, elfúlva csókolni kezdte.  
Amikor elszakadtak egymástól, Dean már újra tudott mosolyogni.  
\- Tudod mire gondoltam?  
Cas huncutul nézett rá, egy olyan zabálni való mosollyal, hogy Dean majdnem azonnal az ágyába cipelte.  
\- Nem, most nem arra... Kis Telhetetlen Méhecske... de majd rátérünk arra is. - újra meg kellett csókolnia, mert ellenállhatatlan volt. Majd kicsit később folytatta:

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy elmehetnénk piknikezni. Mit szólsz hozzá?  
\- Azt gondolom, Édes Micimackóm, hogy ez egy remek ötlet!  
Megint csókolóztak, aztán lecsúszott az escort fiú a nyomozó öléből, aki játékosan rávert a seggére. 

\- Gyerünk, együnk valamit, és készüljünk össze a piknikre, mert ha most nem készülünk el, sosem fogunk neki indulni...  
\- Olyan rántottát kapsz, hogy lehidalsz a gyönyörtől...  
\- Azt hittem azt Te okozod, és nem néhány tojás...  
\- Ha már a tojásaidról esett szó...  
\- Teeeeee... - kergetni kezdte Dean az asztal körül. Utolérte (mert hagyta magát), egy mély csókkal jutalmazta, és amikor már újra rendesen szedte a levegőt: - Baszki, ha így folytatjuk, sosem piknikezünk, az holt ziher! Na hol az a varázslatos, csoda rántotta? - jegyezte meg incselkedve.  
\- Ó, szerintem megsütötte önmagát... Mégis mikor csináltam volna meg, ha folyton elkapsz, és letepersz? - évődött Cas.  
\- Mert nem tudok neked ellenállni, ha ez nem tűnt volna még fel! - suttogta a fülébe Dean, miközben átölelve ringatta.

***


	7. Egy piknik lélekfájdalmakkal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A közös pikniken feltárják egymás előtt legfájóbb lelki sebeiket.   
> Dean családjától meghívó érkezett az öccse eljegyzési partijára.

Úgy két óra múlva kiszálltak az impalából - Dean hozta a piknikes kosarat - Cas leterítte a vastag, bolyhos pokrócot félig árnyékba, de félig napsütésbe, a kellemesen libbenő szellőtől mozgó levelű fák alá. Együtt megterítettek.

Egy ideig majszolták a szendvicseket, gyümölccsel etették felváltva egymást, és Dean csatakiáltást hallatott, mikor felfedezte a pitéket, de Cas nem akarta az összeset neki adni, erre rávetette magát. Egymáson játékosan hengeredve kicsit csókolták a másikat... Dean farmeréből kiesett az a levél, amiről nem akart beszélni. Cas visszaadta neki, mire az ő arca elsötétedett. Az escort fiú végig simított az arcán.

\- Mi az? Kérlek mesélj róla! Hátha tudok segíteni... ha mással nem, legalább azzal, hogy meghallgatlak.  
Dean kelletlen arcot vágott. Cas hízelkedve, és egyben vigasztalva hozzábújt, ami egy nagy sóhajt váltott ki társából.

\- A családomtól jött...  
\- Abból következtetve, hogy ki sem akarod nyitni: nem igazán kedvelheted őket.  
\- Nem. Egyáltalán nem.  
Megint nagyot sóhajtott, kicsit habozott még, végül belefogott.

\- A családom gazdag. Nagyon tehetősek, és nagyon sznobok. Várj. Talán nem is ez a legjobb kifejezés. Inkább konzervatívok, és persze bigott seggfejek.   
Cas vigasztalóan végig simított az arcán, de Dean gondolatai máshol jártak. Az arckifejezéséből ítélve fájdalmas emlékeiben kutakodott...

\- Tisztán emlékszem a napra, mikor apám dühtől szikrázó szemekkel az orrom előtt rázogatta az, ezek szerint rosszul elrejtett, gay pornó magazinjaimat, s egyre csak azt ordította: "Mit akar ez jelenteni, fiatalúr?" Mire én pimaszul megjegyeztem: "Ha te sem tudod, én nem fogom neked elmagyarázni!" Apa ekkor egy darabig csak befelé szívta a levegőt. A felháborodástól csak nehezen tudott megszólalni: "Senki nem beszélt még így velem!" Mire én: "Hát, valakinek egyszer el kell kezdenie!" Erre a fejemhez vágta: "Amíg az én házamban laksz..." Meg sem vártam, hogy befejezze: "Elmegyek, ha ez a kívánságod!" Ő pedig üvöltött: "Ez! És soha vissza ne gyere, kitagadlak! Mostantól csak egy fiam van!"

Cas csak magához ölelte Deant, akinek ekkor már patakokban folytak a könnyei, és a testét rázta a zokogás. Castiel ringatta, csitította, s csókokkal halmozta el. Aztán mikor kissé lenyugodott, folytatta: 

\- Van egy öcsém, Sammy. Négy évvel fiatalabb nálam. Ahogy hallottam: felvették a Stanfordra, és később jogi irodát nyitott. Gondolom, jól mehet neki. Nem okozott csalódást a szüleinek, mint én.   
A könnyei újra folyni kezdtek. Cas letörölte őket, és figyelmesen tovább hallgatott, mert sejtette, hogy még nincs vége. Aztán Dean kifakadt:

\- Az Istenit! Még nem voltam, csak tizenhét, és ők kilöktek az utcára! Azt sem érdekelte őket, ha meghalok! Bármi történhetett volna, bármi!  
\- De túlélted, mert erős vagy!

\- Igen, túléltem. Bobby bácsi segített. Igazából nem a bácsikám, de inkább az apám, mint John Winchester! Bob Singer, apa régi bajtársa, még a háborúból. Megengedte, hogy nála lakjak, és ott dolgozhattam az autójavító roncstelepén. Ezért érdekelnek annyira a retró autók, bármelyiket megtudnám szerelni, és ha a szükség úgy hozná: ebből meg tudnék élni. Segített nekem a tovább tanulásban is. Még mielőtt bevonult, ő ugyanúgy rendőrként teljesített szolgálatot, így voltak az iskolához is kapcsolatai. 

\- És Bobby tudta...?  
\- Igen. Tudta, hogy apám a másságom miatt kergetett el. Azt mondta: aki így viselkedik, az nem érdemli meg, hogy olyan fia legyen, mint én.   
\- Szerencséd volt Bobby bácsival. Nekem már kevésbé... legalább is akkor...  
Cas szemét elfutották a könnyek. Dean megcsókolta, majd biztatta, hogy folytassa.

\- Már én is meséltem az elcseszett famíliámról, most te jössz...  
\- Mit mondhatnék? A nevelő szüleim fanatikusan vallásosak voltak. Az igazi anyám belehalt a szülésbe, az apám pedig elhagyta a családot. Vannak testvéreim, de nem tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Mint említettem: nevelő szüleim voltak, és bár mélyen vallásosak, ez nem akadályozta meg a nevelő apám abban, hogy tizenéves koromtól molesztáljon. 

\- Jézusom Cas, annyira sajnálom! - ölelte magához kék szemű barátját Dean, és lecsókolta a könnycseppeket az arcáról.  
Cas mélyet lélegzett, majd folytatta:

\- Bár a képességeim meg voltak hozzá, sosem fejeztem be a közép sulit, mert megszöktem otthonról, már ha annak lehet nevezni. Hajléktalanként kóboroltam, abból éltem meg, amiből tudtam. Aztán találkoztam a szinte velem egykorú Christiannal. Valamelyik rokonától rámaradt egy pici garzon, és oda költözhettem. Ő volt az első szerelmem. Azt hiszem, én jobban szerettem őt, vagy csak bebeszéltem magamnak romantikus dolgokat. Eleinte bármit megtettem volna érte, akár az életem is feláldoztam volna. Aztán lassacskán kiölte a szerelmet belőlem, amit iránta éreztem.

Végre találtam folyamatos munkát éjszakára... sokat hajtottam, hogy jussunk valamire, de nem ment. Mire haza értem, sosem tudtam, hogy mi az ami hiányzik, mert pénzzé tette, vagy elcserélte, csakhogy alkoholhoz, vagy droghoz jusson.

Cas egész testében reszketett, ahogy visszagondolt múlt eseményeire. Dean magához ölelve megnyugtató kis köröket simogatott a hátára, és néha belecsókolt a nyakába, de nem szólt közbe. Cas pedig folytatta:

\- Egyszer tovább kellett bent maradnom a melóhelyen, és a szokásosnál is később értem haza. Tajt részeg volt, de persze annyira nem, hogy kérdőre ne tudjon vonni: "Merre jártál? Már rég haza kellett volna érned!" Elborította az agyamat a szar, és azt mondtam neki ingerülten: "Merre jártam? Erre vagy kíváncsi? Nos, kint voltam a Red Line-on, és vagy ötven pasast szoptam le!" Ez megdöbbentette, és természetesen nem volt igaz, csak bosszantott, hogy hazaérek álmosan, fáradtan, és akkor még ez is. 

Annyira ledöbbent, hogy nem is szólt hozzám, és hagyott lefeküdni, aludni. A vége felé az tette be nálam a kaput, amikor kiderült, hogy amíg én dolgozom - amit ő persze nem tett meg - addig szépen megcsalt. A közös ágyunkba hempergett másokkal, ki tudja hányszor... ennek egyre több apróbb bizonyítékát találtam. Idegen alsónemű, mindkettőnk hajszínétől eltérő hajszálak a ruháin, de ez semmi ahhoz képest, mikor valamelyik részeg partnere összehányta az ágyat, s ez a hülye az én hajkefémmel kefélte le. 

Persze annyira részeg volt, hogy elfelejtette kimosni, és meg döbbenten vettem észre másnap reggel. Magyarázatot kértem, próbált apró mellébeszéléssel etetni, de mikor szembesítettem a nyilvánvaló hazugságával, akkor megtört. Amikor legközelebb leitta magát, összepakoltam a legszükségesebb holmijaim, és leléptem. Szerintem már azóta, ha nem szedte össze magát, meg is halt...

\- Istenem, Cas! Jól beválasztottál. - újra magához szorította, és apró csókokat lehelt rá mindenhová, ahol csak érte.  
\- De aztán a jószerencsém összehozott Gabriellel. Ő pártfogásába vett, és segített, különben nem tudom hogyan végződött volna.

Gabe összetartott minket, egyfajta apamintát nyújtott, és igazán törődött velünk.   
\- Alkalomadtán megfogom köszönni neki.  
Szorosan, s picit ringatva ölelték egymást, amikor Casnek eszébe jutott Dean levele. Aprót sóhajtva tette fel a kérdést:

\- Nem nézed meg akkor a családod levelét? Hátha bocsánatot kérnek a hülyeségeik miatt... - mosolygott könny fátyolos szemeivel szerelmére.  
\- Azt nem hinném...  
\- Bontsd ki, nem veszthetsz semmit.  
\- Hát jó. Rádumáltál. Te mindenre rá tudsz venni. - tette hozzá, és újra csak csókolta Cast, majd nagy levegőt vett, kifújta, és kibontotta a borítékot. Egy meghívó volt.

\- Szeretettel meghívjuk önt, és partnerét Sam Winchester, és Jessica Moore eljegyzésére. Bla bla bla... megjelenés: szmokingban, estélyiben az elvártak szerint.  
\- Ezt írták?   
\- Sokkal fellengzősebben, de ez a lényeg... mindegy, mert nem megyek.  
\- Dean, ha kaptál meghívót, valaki a családodból szeretné, ha ott lennél.  
\- Mégis: ki lenne az?  
\- Nem tudom, de bárki is legyen az: nem gondolod, hogy kedvel téged? Esetleg csak szeretne látni...

Dean már kezdett hajlani a dologra, amikor eszébe jutott egy másik tény.  
\- Azt írják: önt és partnerét... Cas, te hivatásos kísérő vagy. - belecsókolt a kék szemű excort srác nyakába - Plusz szeretlek, és senki mással nem akarnék menni... Eljönnél velem?  
\- Naná! Semmi pénzért ki nem hagynám!

***


	8. Szmoking vásárlás és próbafülke szex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean rejtélyes családtagja által küldött platina hitelkártyával - na és persze Dick Roman hálás segítségével - az összes escort fiú elmegy szmokingot vásárolni, mert szereztek mindenkinek meghívót az estélyre. Na persze Dean nem tud ellenállni Casnek a próbafülkében... ;)

Egy kiadós szeretkezés, és élvezetes étkezés után Cas a nappaliban állt csípőre tett kézzel.  
\- Dean! Nekem nincs szmokingom. Amikor olyan helyre megyünk, Gabe bérelni szokott a számunkra.   
\- Nem baj, majd veszünk egyet neked is! Ne ellenkezz: a családom fizeti... küldtek egy ribancos platina hitelkártyát. Nem vicces? A homofób családom fogja fizetni az én leggyönyörűbb gay partnerem előkelő toalettjét!

Azzal elkapta Cast a derekánál, aki a nyakába kapaszkodott, és megpörgette maga körül. Szédülten nevettek.

***

Cas felhívta Gabrielt. Nemcsak azért, hogy az állapotáról tájékoztassa, hanem amiatt is, hogy elmondja: Deannel elmennek a családjához az öccse eljegyzésére, és arról is szó esett, hogy szmokingot kell venniük. Gabe említette, hogy tudna egy megfelelő ruha szalont ajánlani.  
Amikor pedig szólt erről Deannek, ő gondolkodóba esett. Cas már azt hitte, valamivel megharagította, de szerelme csak szélesen mosolyogni kezdett. 

\- Beszélj Gabe-bel, és mondd neki, hogy az összes srác velünk jöhet vásárolni. Sőt, ha tud szerezni az eljegyzésre meghívót, - már pedig Gabrielből simán kinézem - akkor minden fiú jöhetne az ügynökségtől az eljegyzési partira.

\- Azt hiszem: ez megoldható. Mit gondolsz? Richard Roman mennyire gazdag, és befolyásos ember? Tudna szerezni akár több meghívót is? Tartozik nekem a talpmasszázs miatt...  
\- Cas, te egy zseni vagy! Ezt feltétlen dumáld meg Gabriellel! Mikorra is kaptunk abba az előkelő ruhaszalonba időpontot?  
\- Mindjárt hívom Gabet, és megtudjuk. 

***

Másnap a szalon úgy nézett ki, mint talán még soha: hét srác sürgölődött izgatottan, míg Gabe, - süteményt majszolva - és Richard Roman - aki a kávéját kavargatta - egy kényelmes kanapéról szemlélte őket. 

Dick mindenképp jönni akart, és ezért azt mondta: ő állja a szükséges öltözékek árának a felét. Dean, amikor beszélt vele, nem akart hinni a fülének.   
Tény, hogy Cas teljesen rendbe hozta az életét azzal a lábmasszázzsal, és a tanácsával, hogy beszéljen a feleségével: a neje titkára fény derült, szerette a gay pornót, és semmi kifogása nem volt az ellen, ha Samandriel akár hozzájuk költözne, mert még az édes hármasban is benne lenne az asszonyka, s ez a végkifejlet Dicket végtelen boldoggá, és egyben adakozóvá tette.

A személyzet sürgött - forgott a vendégek körül. Igyekeztek mindenben a kedvükben járni, hiszen a legnagyobb valószínűséggel egy szemérmetlenül nagy összeget fognak náluk hagyni. Gabe hozott egy CD lejátszót is, s közepes hangosra állítva nyomott bele egy kis rockot.   
Cas épp az egyik próbafülkében volt, és Dean sokallta már a bent töltött időt.

\- Mi tart ennyi ideig, Cas? Segítsek esetleg begombolni az inget, vagy felhúzni a nadrágot?  
\- Mindjárt kész vagyok... - hallatszott bentről, de a nyomozó ezt már nem bírta tovább, és a függönyt félre lendítve kissé, belépett a fülkébe.

Cas épp a nadrágját igazgatta nézve a tükörben, hogy milyen lesz a benne a fenekének a körvonala, de az inge még be sem volt gombolva. Dean szorosan a háta mögé lépve átkarolta őt. A válláról visszahúzva a finom anyagot, belecsókolt a nyakába, és azt mormolta:  
\- Annyira gyönyörű vagy! Mondtam már?  
Cas beleolvadt az ölelésébe, és azt válaszolta:

\- Ma még csak háromszor, de sosem tudom megunni...  
A fenekénél érezte Dean izgalmát, ahogy hozzá dörzsölte a csípőjét. Cas félig kifordult az öleléséből, hogy megcsókolhassa szerelmét. 

\- Ó, bassza meg... - suttogta Dean a szájába - ha nem hagyod abba, itt foglak leteperni...  
\- És mi tart vissza?... - érkezett a pajkos súgás.  
Dean agyában mintha elfordítottak volna egy kapcsolót. Az inget szinte tépve hámozta le sötét hajú kedveséről, s a nadrágot - az alsóval együtt - remegő kézzel tolta egészen le.   
Magához ölelte újra, a tükrön keresztül nézve a hihetetlen kék, most épp vágytól fátyolos szemeibe. Egybe kapcsolódott a kék szem a zölddel...

Szinte magán kívül simított végig a hamvas puha bőrön a hátától le egészen a kemény fenekéig, kisebb köröket rajzolva rá, s csókokkal borítva kezének útját. Cas előre támaszkodott a bent lévő szélesebb bőr puffra, megőrjítve ezzel Deant, aki a fenekét kezdte harapdálni, és szívni... majd nemsokára ott kavargott a nyelvével a bejáratnál. 

Cas mélyen szívta be a levegőt, s nyöszörgését igyekezett visszatartani, amennyire csak tudta. Dean ki-be mozgatta a nyelvét, csatlakoztatva előbb egy, majd két ujját. Cas azt hitte eszét veszti, lábai egyre jobban remegtek. Plusz vigyáznia kellett rá, hogy ne legyenek túl hangosak, de amikor kedvese rátalált a prosztatájára, és belülről ollózva finoman simogatni kezdte, önkéntelen hangosabban nyögött. A többiek sejthették mi folyik odabent, mert hangosabbra állították a zenét. Az egyik eladó csaj mégis a fülke felé nyomakodva megkérdezte:

\- Minden rendben van odabent?  
Dean elfúló hangon válaszolt.  
\- Hogyne, hölgyem. Teljesen ura vagyok a helyzetnek. Ne aggódjon. Nyomozó vagyok a Chicagói rendőrségtől, ha akarja később megmutatom a jelvényem is...

Az eladót ez meggyőzte, és távozó lépteit a fülkében is hallani lehetett.  
\- Hol is hagytuk abba? - fordult kedveséhez a nyomozó. - Talán itt? - s az előbbi kettőhöz csatlakoztatta még egy ujját. 

\- Dean, Dean... - lihegett hevesen Cas - Ez... ez túl sok...   
\- Bassza meg... annyira feszes vagy Babe...   
\- Kéééérlek.... Nem bírom tovább... Dugj meg!   
Kintről egy suttogó hang szólalt meg:

\- Hé, Cole vagyok. Hoztam egy kis ajándékot, csak siessetek... - a függöny mögül egy kéz jelent meg, tartva benne egy kis tubus sikosítót és egy óvszert. Megvárta míg elveszik tőle, és el is sietett. 

\- Teljes kiszolgálás! - kuncogott Dean. - Imádom ezt a Cole gyereket...   
A nadrágjánál kissé cseszekedett a cipzárral, de sikerült lehúznia a térdéig. S kellő előkészület után már óvatosan Casbe nyomult. Egy kicsit megállt, hogy partnere szokja a méretet, aztán erősített az ütemen, magához nyalábolva kék szemű angyalát, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel, extázissal az arcán nézett vissza rá a tükörből. Dean egyre keményebb volt és gyors, szerelme csak nyögni és sóhajtozni tudott.

\- Ó, Cas... Ó a francba, ez jó... Olyan jó... Ó, Istenem...   
A lélegzet benne akadt, de nem állt le. Érezte a csúcspontot közeledni... végül mikor látta Cast ráélvezni a tükörre, s a szorításokat a farkán, ez átrántotta a holtponton. 

Cas még mindig csak elfúlva zihált addig, amíg Dean kissé maga felé fordította egy mély, szerelmes csókra. Egymásba olvadtak.   
Pár perc múlva magukra rángatták a ruháikat, Dean pedig a tükröt takarította le az egyik dísz zsebkendővel. 

Hamarosan csatlakoztak a többiekhez, mindenki megtalálta a neki megfelelő ruházatot a hozzáillő tartozékokkal. Amíg mindent becsomagoltak, Dean és Dick felfedezték a fehérneműs részleget, és onnan is csomagoltattak minden fiúnak dolgokat. Dean rutinosan nézett körül, s mikor felfedezte a kicsi kamerákat, a boltvezetőhöz fordulva - felvillantva a jelvényét - közölte, hogy szüksége lesz a leghátsó öltöző fülke felvételére. Nem fog hagyni bizonyítékot, hogy azon nyáladzhassanak a biztonságiak. Legyen elég, hogy élőben nézhették a műsort. 

***


	9. Készülődés az estélyre és egy kitérő út Bobbyhoz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A srácok izgatottan készülődtek a partira, majd el is indultak, de Deannek és Casnek még be kell ugrania Bobbyhoz, hogy meglátogassák a vén morgó medvét. :)

A fiúk izgatottan készülődtek. Dean mesélt róla, hogy a családja nagyon ad a partikra, és hát tényleg - Dean szavaival élve - "baszottul" gazdagok. A srácok közül senki sem volt még igazán ilyen előkelő partin, mert az igaz, hogy kísérők, és megfordultak már itt és ott, de csak így részt venni, mégis más. Tudták hogyan kell viselkedni, de valahogy mégis felszabadultabbak voltak, hogy nem munka miatt kell részt venniük.

Dick már elkészülve a feleségével érkezett - akinek a partin majd Gabe lesz a kísérője, - mert Richard Sammyvel akart érkezni. Már lassan olyan volt, mintha haza járna, és jót is tett neki, lazább lett tőle, és nem volt olyan, mint egy gazdag seggfej.  
Dean az egyik félreeső kanapén gubbasztott, idegesen mozgatta a lábát. Cas talán a fürdőszobában lehetett.

Mivel Deanen látszott, hogy nincs épp túl jó kedve, Samandriel próbálta kérdezgetni, és vigasztalni. Lassan beszélni kezdett lehajtott fejjel, s mire felnézett, a srácok ott álltak - ültek néma csendben körülötte, és hallgatták, ahogy ömlenek belőle a fájdalmas emlékek.  
Egyként hördültek fel, amikor a nyomozó elmesélte, hogy az apja miért is tagadta ki. Cas oltalmazóan ölelte át, és belecsókolt a nyakába. 

\- Szóval: nem akarom elrontani az öcsém eljegyzését, de nem fogom eltűrni, hogy megint úgy bánjanak velem, mint egy darab szarral... mintha egy selejtes ember lennék, csak azért, mert a saját nememhez vonzódom.  
Úgyhogy csak annyit mondanék: szórakozzatok jól, és ne hagyjátok, hogy holmi kibaszottul gazdag seggfejek elrontsák ezt...

\- Ne izgulj, Dean. Ott leszünk a háttérben: támogatásként. Most másképp lesz, mint rég. - válaszolt neki halkan Gadréel.  
S az említett hálásan nézett rá. A többi srác is szólt néhány keresetlen szót, biztosítva Deant, hogy mellette állnak.  
Berobbant Benny:

\- Srácok! A limuzinunk előállt! Én és Mike leszünk elől, a többiek az utastérben...  
\- Várjatok - szólt közbe Dean - Én és Cas az impalámmal megyünk, mert még az estély előtt el kell ugranunk Bobbyhoz is. Szegénynek megsérült a lába... be köszönünk Cassel, és húzunk utánatok. Rendben?  
A fiúk helyeseltek, majd elindultak a luxus limohoz.

*** 

Cas és Dean kopogtak Bobby házának ajtaján.  
Az ajtó kitárult, és egy mosolygó nő állt velük szemben.

\- Szia Ellen! - lépett hozzá közelebb, és ölelte át Dean. - Hogy van Bobby?  
\- Morózus, mint mindig... - bontakozott ki nevetve az ölelésből a nő. - És ki ez a elképesztően jóképű, csinos fiú veled?  
\- Ó, ő Castiel Novak. Cas, a barátom. - felelte Dean összekulcsolva a kezeiket, miközben egy puszit nyomott piruló arcára.

\- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. - rebegte az escort srác.  
\- Én örülök, hogy eljöttetek, gyertek be. - invitálta őket az asszony.  
Beléptek, miközben Ellen kiabált be a szobába.

\- Bobby, édesem! Megjött Dean, és az elbűvölő barátja, Cas! Hol bujkálsz?  
Majd a fiúk felé fordulva normál hangerőn folytatta.  
\- Nehezen viseli a kerekesszéket, pedig tudja, hogy csak átmeneti, amíg nem jön helyre a lába.  
\- Tényleg. Akartam is kérdezni. Mi történt?  
\- Á, egy ostoba baleset volt. Átgurult az egyik autó a lábfején. Rosszul lett rögzítve, és talán néhány csont megrepedt a lábtövében. Nem súlyos, de pokolian tud fájni, és tudod, hogy Bobby milyen, még az orvossal is képes veszekedni, ha nem vagyok mellette. 

Beterelte őket a szobába, míg ő a konyhába ment.  
A nappaliban ott kerekezett eléjük az említett szakállas, baseball sapkás öregúr.  
\- Szia, Dean! Rég láttalak, fiam! El kell törni a lábam, hogy meglátogass?  
Alig várta, hogy átölelhesse Deant, és megszorongassa Cas kinyújtott kezét, így köszöntve őt is.  
\- Bobby, tudod, hogy ez nem igaz! - felelte Dean.  
\- Látom, most is csak rövid ideig maradtok, mert nem hinném, hogy az én kedvemért öltöztetek ki ennyire... mi az alkalom?

Most Castiel felelt.  
\- Dean öccsének az eljegyzésére megyünk...  
Bobby fürkészve nézte nevelt fiát.  
\- Mi a fene! Eszükbe jutottál? Ennyi év után? Ez hogy lehet?  
Ellen közben sütiket, kávét, teát rakott ki az asztalra, majd leült az egyik karosszékbe, és figyelte a fejleményeket.

\- Én sem értem. Még egy flancos platina hitelkártyát is küldtek...  
\- Hát nem is tudom. Lehet, hogy így kérnének bocsánatot... azért csak légy óvatos...  
\- Az leszek, Bobby, hidd el, az leszek.

Beszélgettek még néhány jelentéktelen dologról, és persze ettek Ellen sütijéből, míg Dean közölte, hogy nem maradhatnak tovább. Elbúcsúztak, de megígértették velük, hogy mielőbb meglátogatják őket.  
A két srác bepattant az impalába, és útnak indultak Dean családjához, az eljegyzési estélyre.

***


	10. Az eljegyzési estély viszontagságai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos, a parti nem volt unalmas:  
> \- Cas kiosztotta Dean beképzelt nagynénjét  
> \- Mikor Dean udvariasságból flörtölt két bigott, homofób libával, Cas, Cole és Gade apró segédletével elriasztotta őket.  
> \- Megismerkedtek a kedves Lady Rowenával, aki egy kicsit Johnt rakja helyre.  
> \- Majd Cas leplez le egy betolakodót, aki majdnem tragédiát okoz.  
> DE: ha a vége jó, minden jó - az angyalok vigyáznak rájuk (Casre mindenképp, de azt hiszem Deanre is)  
> A végén mindenki boldog, és még egy kis Sabriel is fűszerezi a Destielünket! Kell ennél több? Ugye, nem! :D

Mikor odaértek, Dean nem engedte, hogy más parkoljon le az ő babyjével, ezt rajta kívül nem tehette senki más. Cas kiszállt a kastélynak is beillő ház előtt, s Dean is hozzácsapódott, miután elintézte a parkolást. Felmentek a lépcsőkön, átadták a meghívót, s miután egyeztették, újra visszakapták azt. 

\- Szent szar... - suttogta maga elé Cas, ahogy meglátta a csicsás báltermet.  
\- Pontosan, ahogy mondod. - súgta vissza neki Dean. - Remélem minél később akadunk bele valamelyik seggfej rokonomba... Nézzünk szét, a srácok is itt lehetnek valahol.  
Castiel érezte, hogy Dean ideges, és hogy legszívesebben bárhol máshol lenne, mint itt. Viszont ha már eljutottak idáig, most nem hátrálhatnak meg. 

\- Gyere, keressük meg a bárpultot. Talán mindkettőnkre rá fér valami erősebb ital.  
Sebesen átvágtak a beszélgető tömegen, és sikeresen szereztek maguknak italokat.  
Már épp kezdték volna jól érezni magukat, amikor egy kiáltás harsant Dean háta mögött. Megfordult, és elsápadt. Szorosabban fogta Castiel kezét, egymásba fonva az ujjaikat, és azt súgta neki: 

\- Te jó ég! Ez Eve Campbell... anya unoka húga... egyszer meg akart tizenhat évesen fektetni, de visszautasítottam. Erre azt kezdte a barátnői között terjeszteni, hogy impotens vagyok...  
A láthatóan feldúlt nő ekkor érkezett oda hozzájuk.

\- Dean! Dean Winchester! Az apád tudja, hogy itt vagy? - Egy drága ruhákba öltözött szőke csinos nő állt előttük, kérdően felvont szemöldökkel.  
\- Helló Eve néni! Nem, nem tudja... és azt is megmondom miért: Nekem nincs apám! Kitagadott alig tizenhét évesen, és a fejemhez vágta, hogy csak egy fia van! - Dean lehalkította a hangját, mégis tisztán lehetett érteni minden szót.

\- Már megbocsáss, de úgy hallottam, jogosan háborodott fel... mégis: mit keresel itt? Botrányt akarsz?  
\- Ezt nem veled fogom megvitatni, Eve néni, nekem pedig jogom van ahhoz, hogy az öcsém eljegyzésén részt vegyek!

A nő lenézett a fiúk összekulcsolt kezeire. Nem tudta megjegyzés nélkül hagyni a dolgot.  
\- És ő ki? A kis buzi barátod? Ó, tehát ezért utasítottál akkoriban vissza... - sziszegte.  
Castiel megelégelte a dolgot. Széles mosollyal az arcán úgy beszélt, hogy rajtuk kívül csak Eve hallotta:  
\- Na idefigyelj, te álszent kis kurva! Dean azért utasított vissza, mert az anyja unoka húga vagy! És nem mintha rád tartozna, de közlöm veled, hogy Dean első osztályú az ágyban, tehát sosem volt impotens... mellesleg ki tudja mit kaphatott volna meg tőled... és ha tovább zaklatsz minket, elmondom Marynek, hogy kefélsz John-nal...

Azzal Cas magával húzta kedvesét, magára hagyva a felháborodástól csak tátogó nőt.  
Dean pedig a csodálkozástól elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Castielre, miközben újra a bárpult felé vették az útjukat.  
\- Hé! Te aztán nagyon izgatóan szexi tudsz lenni, amikor haragszol! Egyébként honnan vetted, hogy az apám kúrogatja ezt a némbert? - tette hozzá kis mosollyal, miközben a kiválasztott italt kortyolták.

\- Csak tippeltem... de ezek szerint lehet, hogy igaz. - kacsintott vissza nevetve Cas.  
Próbálták megkeresni a többi escort srácot, de ebben a tömegben ez elég kétségesnek tűnt. Aztán Cas meglátta Gadréelt, akit Cole-lal együtt magukhoz intett.  
Csak néhány szót tudtak váltani, máris az asztalokhoz kellett ülniük, mert kezdődött az egész ünnepség. Szerencsére együtt tudtak maradni, mert bár kötött volt az asztaloknál az ülésrend Sam váratlan a segítségükre sietett, mivel amúgy is szeretett volna beszélni a bátyjával, már ha szóba fog egyáltalán vele állni.

Így a főasztalhoz közel kerültek, de Gade és Cole eltakarta a szülők szeme elől Deant és Cast. Viszont mivel hat személyes asztalnál nem lehettek csak négyen, még Sam sem tudta megakadályozni, hogy két butácska fruska ne hozzájuk üljön. Castiel már csak amiatt is szerette volna ezt elkerülni, mert hallotta, amikor ez a két lány egy barátnőjükkel épp a melegekről beszélt valami olyasmit, hogy biztosan pelenkát kell viselniük a szétkúrt seggük miatt, és hát nem is értik hogyan fér be azon a kis lyukon bármi, és hogy ez olyan undorító...

Jezabel, és később Lucyll is erősen kacérkodott Deannel. A másik két srác próbált utalni rá, hogy azonos térfélen játszanak, de a lányok nem értették a célzást. Casnek pedig megfeszült az állkapcsa a visszatartott feszültségtől, hogy ne küldje el ezt a két libát a búbánatos francba. Persze igyekezett udvarias lenni, meg mosolyogni, de a csajok egész bicskanyitogatóan viselkedtek.  
Legnagyobb döbbenetére szerelme visszaflörtölt, ami Cast egy pillanat alatt szemtelenül merésszé tette. Megszorította birtoklóan Dean térdét, majd felkúszott a keze a combjára, s végül a combjai közötti dudoron nyugtatta egy darabig, míg óvatosan dörzsölni nem kezdte. Dean éppen nevetett az egyik lány rossz viccén, s kissé megugorva most a székről, elpirult. Cas pimaszul vigyorgott, Cole és Gade szintén, mert sejtették mi folyik az asztal alatt. 

Az escort srác épp kigombolta a nyomozó nadrágját, és előbuktatta félkemény családi ékességét, és lassan stimulálni kezdte. Dean elsápadt, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia az asztal szélében, szájába harapva visszatartania egy kis nyögést, mire a lányok ártatlan arccal kérdezgették, hogy nincs-e valami baj, de megnyugtatta őket, hogy minden rendben, csak egy kis múló rosszulléte lehet. 

A teremben éppen tapsolni kezdtek, mivel tósztokat mondtak az ifjú jegyeseknek. Ezt kihasználva Cas felkapta az egyik vastag textil szalvétát, és egy késsel olyan öt centis lyukat metszett bele. Az asztal takarásában Dean ölébe helyezte, és a nyíláson áthúzta kedvese immár totálisan merev férfiasságát. Még egy kicsit jártatta rajta le-föl a kezét, s mikor érezte, hogy Dean közel van, óvatos szándékoltsággal lelökte az asztal alá a kését, majd ügyetlenségére hivatkozva lebukott az asztal alá, hogy gyönyörűen buja szájával vessen véget szerelme édes kínzásának. Dean pedig kurvára szerencsésnek érezte magát, mikor az újabb elhangzó tósztot tapsvihar fogadta, így elnyomva elégedett nyögéseit. 

Mikor felbukkant az asztal alól, Cas pont úgy festett mint egy macska, aki épp most ette meg a kanárit, s egyben mindjárt meg is csókolta szerelmét, majd a lányok felé fordulva sokat mondóan megmozgatta a szemöldökeit. Dean szélesen vigyorgott. A két lány arca egy tanulmány lehetett volna, ahogy fagyott rémülettel bámultak a fiúkra. Végre derengeni kezdett nekik. Pláne mikor Cole az asztal fölé emelte Gadriellel összekulcsolt kezeiket, majd Gade megszólalt:

\- Még nem is mondtuk, Cole remek szakács ám.  
Mire Cole:  
\- Az út az én pasim szívéhez a seggén keresztül vezet, de ha minőségi kajával etetem, az is sokat segít...  
A két csaj megbotránkozva nézett. Cas úgy gondolta, beviszi a kegyelem döfést.

Deanhez fordult, és jól érthetően, rekedtes hangon súgta:  
\- Nagyon szeretnélek szopni újra. Imádom, amikor a farkad a számban van, majdnem annyira, mint amennyire szeretem, ahogy farkam siklik a seggedben.  
\- Hmmm, Cas, benned egy költő veszett el! - felelte széles mosollyal Dean, és a csajok sikoltozva rohantak el az asztaluktól. 

***

Gade és Cole elmentek megkeresni a többi srácot.  
Az eljegyzési köszöntők immár véget értek, és Sam odajött hozzájuk, hogy beszéljen a bátyjával, de ő megelőzte:  
\- Hé, Sammy! Gratulálok az eljegyzésedhez! Bocs, hogy én nem mondtam köszöntőt, de apámat elkerülném...

Sam könnyektől fátyolos szemmel magához ölelte a bátyját.  
\- Annyira sajnálom, Dean... Apa sosem engedte, hogy bármilyen kapcsolatot keressek veled, aztán beletörődtem... Írtam neked leveleket, de sosem tudtam elküldeni, ezért egy dobozba zárva őrzöm őket, elrejtve mindenki elől... hogy egyszer talán átadhassam... és talán majd most... Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani?

\- Nézd, Sammy, nem te üldöztél el itthonról...  
Gabe ezt a pillanatot választotta - remek időérzékkel - hogy megszakítsa a kínosnak ígérkező társalgást.  
\- Végre rátok találtam! - majd Sammyt a talpától a feje búbjáig végig stírölte, és csodálattal a szemében jegyezte meg: - Ó, helló, szépségem! Hát te ki vagy?  
\- Ő az öcsém, Gabriel. A vőlegény, aki miatt jöttünk.  
\- Nahát, Dean! Sosem mondtad, hogy ilyen jóképű az öcséd... de vajon miért is lepődöm meg ezen? Ha valaki csak vőlegény, az még orvosolható...

Sam elpirult a szavai hallatán.  
\- Gabe! Hagyd abba... szállj le az öcsémről.  
\- Hogy szállhatnék le, mikor még nem is voltam rajta...  
\- Ugyan, Dean hagyd... csak kedves akart lenni. Nem igaz? - mosolygott szégyenlősen Sam.  
\- De. Színigaz. Nagyon kedves tudok lenni, ha akarok... most pedig nagyon akarok. - azzal belekarolt Sammybe, és folyamatosan szóval tartva elhúzta a többiektől. 

Dean nem tudta, hogy mérgelődjön, vagy nevessen. Mígnem Cas magához ölelve, engesztelően meg nem csókolta. Ekkor leolvadt róla a felgyülemlett feszültség. 

***

Lady Rowena közeledett a srácok felé.  
\- Hé, Drágáim! Csakhogy rátok bukkantam! Helló, Dean! Lady Rowena Crowley. - nyújtotta a kezét üdvözlésre, s mindketten gálánsan kezet csókoltak neki.  
\- Te nem emlékszel rám, mert karonülő korodban láttalak utóljára. - hadarta el egy szuszra. - Ki ez az édes fiú veled?  
\- Üdv, Mylady. Ő itt a párom: Cas. Castiel Novak.  
\- Ó, kedveseim, hívjatok csak Rowenának. Hallottam róla, hogy beolvastatok annak a beképzelt Eve-nek. Akarjátok tudni a véleményem? Szerintem megérdemelte: Egy narcisztikus, önelégült kis picsa.

A fiúk egy pillanatra meglepődtek, de aztán felszabadultan nevettek vele.  
\- De nem is erről akartam veled beszélni, Dean, hanem arról, hogy tudom mi történt közted, és az apád közt, és tudnod kell, hogy én mindenben támogatlak, és mellettetek állok.  
Dean elképedve hallgatta, de nem szólt közbe, mire Rowena folytatta.

\- Tudjátok, - és ezt még nem mondtam senkinek - én sem voltam mindig dúsgazdag milliárdos felesége... és tiniként volt egy lány, akit akkor nagyon - nagyon szerettem... de aztán jött a későbbi férjem, és én mindent feláldoztam az anyagi jólét miatt. Eldobtam magamtól az igazi szerelmet. Ti ne hagyjátok, hogy bármi közétek álljon. 

John Winchester dühösen vágott át a tömegen, hogy találkozzon elsőszülött, de kitagadott fiával.  
Már éppen elérte volna, amikor elállta az útját Rowena, a dúsgazdag özvegy, akivel épp milliós üzletet készült kötni John. Hogy elterelje a lady figyelmét, egy arra haladó pincérlány tálcájáról leemelt két pezsgőt, és az egyiket a csinos, vörös hajú nőnek nyújtotta.

\- Nahát, Mr. Winchester! Nem is mondta milyen elbűvölő lett a legidősebb fia!  
\- Ó, ne törődjön vele, már éppen indulni készül!  
\- Igen? De miért? Olyan kedves, és bájos a vőlegénye is. 

Ekkor John, aki épp ivott a poharából, krákogva, prüszkölve kifújta az egészet.  
\- Nono, kedvesem. - vigasztalta a nő - Csak vigyázzon, mert még itt megfullad nekem. - mosolygott Rowena, és az apa háta mögött rákacsintott a fiúkra. - Mr. Winchester... John. Ugye nem olyan ostoba, hogy a bigott homofóbiája miatt elveszítsen egy jelentős ügyfelet? Jobban van már? Igen? Akkor remélem megértett.

John csak bólogatni tudott, mire Rowena belekarolt, és szóval tartva elhúzta a fiúk közeléből.  
Dean megkönnyebbülve engedte el Castiel kezét, amit egészen idáig szorongatott anélkül, hogy ennek tudatában lett volna. Cas is fellélegzett, kifújva magából a feszültséget, odasúgta Deannek:  
\- Hát ez meleg helyzet volt, Édes. Ha megbocsátasz most ki kell mennem...  
\- Oké Babe, de siess vissza. 

Cas elsietett, de útközben a toalett felé mintha egy ismerőst látott volna meg, méghozzá olyan valakit, akit soha nem akart már látni.  
Meglepte, hogy itt látja, mikor igazából valami egészen messze, és zárt helyen kellene lennie. Egyszerűen sejtette, hogy rosszban sántikál.

Követte őt az emeletre, mert megesküdött rá, hogy vendégeknek semmiképp sem engedték, hogy az emeleti szobákba surranjanak. Sikerült észrevétlen a nyomába szegődnie. Megdöbbenve figyelte, ahogy az illető kisebb csomagokat rejt el egy tekintélyes íróasztal mélyén, s eme tevékenysége közben Cas előhúzta a mobilját, s ösztönösen videóra vette az egész műveletsort, majd ugyanolyan észrevétlen ahogy jött, úgy ment vissza a földszintre. 

Elsietett a mosdók irányába. Mikor kijött a fülkéből, egy másik - kissé kapatos srác - akaszkodott rá, ha jól értette a nevét valami Emmanuel, és mindenáron azt akarta, hogy igyon a kis fém flaskájából, mert meg kell kóstolnia, ilyen jót még sosem ivott. Cas nem akart udvariatlan lenni, és mikor a fiú, azt mondta, hogy neki adja az egészet, csak tegye a bal felső zsebébe, nem akart ellenkezni, úgy tett, ahogy mondták neki, és kisietett a mellékhelyiségből. 

Azt már nem látta, hogy a srác a tükörbe nézve elmosolyodik, végig szánt kócos, hollófekete haján, és saját intenzív kék szemeibe bámulva azt mondja saját tükörképének: - Ez az, ezt jól csináltad! Majd szárnysuhogás közepette eltűnt.

Cas eközben sietősen Dean nyomába eredt. Elkésett. A kisebb előtérben már ott volt ő, a nemezise, aki folyton utolérte, és enyhén szólva, kellemetlenebbnél kellemetlenebb helyzetekbe sodorta őt. 

Ott állt Luc Morningstar, fegyverrel a kezében, amit John Winchester felé irányított. A terem kihaltnak tűnt, mert az eszelős fegyveres mindenkit visszaparancsolt, s aki nem így tett, arra még rá is lőtt. Bár eddig még nem sebesült meg senki.  
\- Hát itt van a nagy Dean Winchester apukája... - kacagott őrülten Luc - Nemsokára nem csak belőle, de a hírnevéből, és a vagyonából sem marad semmi!

Az apja háta mögül szólalt meg Dean.  
\- Hagyd ki ebből az apámat! Neki semmi köze ehhez!  
Közben a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Cas visszatért a mosdók felől. Hirtelen valami megmagyarázhatatlan rettegés töltötte el, hogy pillanatokon belül valami végzetes fog történni... és ekkor két dolog történt. Luc meghúzta a fegyver ravaszát Johnra célozva, Cas pedig hirtelen elé vetette magát, hogy a testével fedezze őt. Az idő szinte lelassult.  
Dean kiáltott:  
\- Istenem, neeeeeeee...!  
Odaugrott, hogy megtartsa szerelme elvágódni készülő testét. Sikerült időben elkapnia. Döbbenten látta a vöröslő, és egyre terjedő foltot a szíve fölött. Szinte a semmiből megjelent Gabriel, és a fiúkkal az elfutó Luc nyomába eredtek. 

Gabe egy pillanatra megállt ránézve Dean és Cas párosára, majd dühödten vetette magát ő is az üldözők után.  
Dean sírva ringatta Cas magához szorított testét, patakzó könnyei kedvese arcára hullottak.  
\- Cas! Ezt nem teheted velem! Ne hagyj itt!

Castiel szempillái erőtlen megmozdultak, majd néhány próbálkozás után kinyitotta a szemeit, és Deanbe kapaszkodott, aki most már a megkönnyebbüléstől zokogott.  
\- Helló, Dean! - mondta gyenge mosollyal - Nincs semmi baj. Azt hiszem a fémflaska amit a belső zsebembe tettem, felfogta a golyót... de a szmoking csúnya lett... felnyúlt a szivárgó folyadékhoz, megkóstolta, majd magában konstatálta, hogy tényleg a legjobb bonbonmegy likőr...

\- Jézusom, Cas! Szerinted mennyire érdekel, hogy a szmokingod tönkre ment? - Csókokkal borította az arcát, nem érdekelte, hogy akárki a vendégek közül mit szólna hozzá. - Ezt többet ne csináld! Maradj mindig ilyen, mint most! Belehalnék, ha történne valami veled!  
Cas bágyadtan mosolygott, visszacsókolt, és kérte Deant, hogy segítse talpra, majd együtt nézték meg a belső zsebében a fém flaskát, ami megmentette mindkettejük életét. 

\- Ezt díszhelyre fogom rakni a közös otthonunkban, és még öregkorunkban is erről fogunk mesélni, hogy megmentette a boldogságunkat, mert ezek után összeköltözünk, és nem hagyom, hogy bármi bajod essen... - sorolta Dean, miközben fogta szerelme kezét, majd letérdelve azt mondta: - Hozzám jössz, Cas? Ezt ugyan később akartam odaadni, de azt hiszem ez a megfelelő pillanat.

Egy mélykék bársonydobozt felkattintva ott ragyogott benne egy csodálatos eljegyzési gyűrű, ami egymásba fonódó leveles indát utánzott, közbe foglalva egy csillogó kék, és egy zöld követ.  
Cas csak egy pillanatig habozott, majd kimondta: - Igen, Dean Winchester, hozzád megyek!  
Dean felpattanva magához ölelte, majd felemelte, és körbe forgott vele ragyogó mosollyal. A vendégek közbe már visszaszivárogtak, s eddig lélegzet visszafojtva nézték az eseményeket, de amikor Dean felemelve megpörgette maga körül Cast, kitört az éljenzés.

John lépett előre, majd kettejük felé fordulva azt mondta:  
\- Sok boldogságot, fiam. Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani?  
Dean magához ölelte apját, és azt suttogta:  
\- Nem tudom, apa, de mindenesetre jó kezdet. - és rámosolygott.

John Cas felé fordulva folytatta:  
\- Nagyon köszönöm! Hálás vagyok! Nem csak amiatt, hogy megmentette az életem, de azt hiszem egyúttal visszakaptam a fiam is, és ez által a családom.

***

Cas és Dean maradtak még vendégségben, az escortos fiúkkal egyetemben néhány napot.  
Sam pedig beszélni akart Deannel, ezért a szobájába invitálta.  
\- Te, Dean. Mi van, ha azt mondom: szeretem a hetero szexet, de ki akartam próbálni mást is? A partnerem pedig telhetetlen, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lesz...  
\- A testvérem vagy, és szeretlek. Támogatlak mindenben, bárhogy is döntesz. Élvezted? Nem bántad meg?  
\- Tudod mit? - kérdi Sam. - Igazad van: én ezt élvezem, és semmit nem bántam meg.  
\- Na és Jessica? - kérdezi Dean.  
\- Hát sejtheted: szakítottunk.

Gabriel pedig kitrappolt a fürdőből egy szál türcsivel a derekán.  
\- Ó, testvér pillanatok! - mondta Gabe - Ne is törődjetek velem, mint ha itt sem lennék.  
Dean az öccsére nézett mosolyogva, aki elpirult.  
\- Gabe? Nem is tudtam, hogy mindkét pályán játszik!  
\- Hát... most már igen.  
Megölelte a testvérét, és azt mondta:  
\- Boldog vagy?  
\- Teljes mértékben.  
\- Végül is EZ a lényeg.

***

Epilógus:

Lucot sikerült végleg börtönbe záratni, gyilkossági kísérlet, és a szándékosan elrejtett kábszer miatt, amivel John hírnevét akarta besározni, de Cas videója bizonyította, hogy az egész csak koholmány.

Gaberől kiderült, hogy Castiel unokabátyja csak nem akart szólni róla, mert elég hogy biztonságban tudta Cast, nem akarta még jobban felkavarni.  
Két hét múlva kettős menyegzőt tartottak szűk családi körben. Dean Casnek, Gabe pedig Samnek fogadott örök hűséget.

Az Angel Escort - új fiúkkal - felvirágzott, rangja lett elit körökben, s valóban csak a kíséretre összpontosítottak, bár Gabe megjegyezte: felnőtt emberek közös beleegyezéssel azt csinálnak amit csak akarnak, míg az nem ütközik az ügynökség szabályaival.

Dean, miután elvette Cast, és összeköltöztek, kilépett a rendőrségtől, és Bobby Singer klasszikus autójavító telepén kezdett dolgozni. Oda is sok tehetős ügyfél járt. Benny is itt kapott munkát. 

Cole és Gadréel közösen nyitottak egy éttermet, amit az Angel Escort sokszor ajánlott az ügyfeleinek, csak úgy, mint Michael edzőtermét.

Samandriel boldogan élt hármasban Dick Romannal, és a feleségével a legnagyobb egyetértésben.  
Családi ünnepeket pedig mindig együtt töltötték a Winchester rezidencián, ahol a komor falak közé végre visszaköltözött az élet.

\---  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016\. 05. 21. 15:03  
> Tegnapi szülinapja alkalmából, ajánlom ezt Tahmoh Pennikett-nek, azaz Gadréel megformálójának. Hálás köszönet Barbnak, aki most írt is a novellánkba egy részt, és ötleteivel segített. <3 
> 
> HA tetszett e történetem, nyomd meg a Kudos <3 gombot - ez semmilyen regisztrációt nem igényel. Ha pedig hagysz tartalmi értékelést - annak örülnék. Köszi. Have a Nice Day! :)


End file.
